Sigamos Adelante
by Priscy Elric
Summary: Roy y Trisha llevan casados algunos años, ¿Cuándo fue que el mayor de sus hijastros había comenzado a odiarlo?...y mas importante ¿Por qué?... solían llevarse muy bien. Una tragedia esta por ocurrir y va a unirlos como nunca. Habra cambios gente!
1. Capitulo 1: Recordando

Hola¡

Les haré esto largo porque quisiera explicar algunas cosas sobre la historia, realmente no sé de donde saque la idea, incluso a mi se me ha hecho loco ya que nunca me ha tocado algo parecido, RoyxTrisha... si, lo se, probablemente este sea el primer fic con esa pareja, o al menos yo no he visto ningún otro, la verdad, no voy a hacer demasiado énfasis en eso a menos que me lo pidan, la historia es un universo alterno y es principalmente PARENTAL, lo que venga es aparte; Así que, a lo que voy, quiero su opinión, si definitivamente no les gusta la pareja, pensaba convertirlo en un RoyxRiza (si es el caso, creo que si entraríamos mas en su relación), según el transcurso de la historia, ese ha sido mi plan desde el principio, pero, si les gusta la idea de esta nueva pareja podría cambiar la historia, de ustedes depende.

Por otro lado, hablando de los hermanos, la cosa esta entre: AlxWin y EdxOC, o simplemente sin parejas, aquí también depende de su opinión si hago mucho énfasis o no.

Supongo que ahora si, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo esperando como siempre que les guste, y si es posible que se ahoguen de la risa con su propia saliva con alguna escena.(Gracias Hanae-Kotara n.n ese RR me gusto mucho.) A lo mejor exagero, la verdad busco que haya un buen equilibrio en mis historias, en un solo capítulo suelo intentar hacerlos, reír, llorar y decir esto es lo mas kawaii del mundo. Espero lograrlo.

All flashbacks contain extreme cuteness and lotsa' parental stuff¡¡ All together with baby Ed.

. ¡HEY TU SUELTA MI PAY!

Por cierto¡ALEJANDRA MÁS VALE QUE TE LO LEAS Y ME DEJES UN RR A MÍ Y A MI RETORCIDA MENTE, EH! XD

* * *

"**Sigamos Adelante"**

Capitulo 1: "Recordando"

Una mujer de cabello castaño en una coleta y ojos verdes, los cuales mostraban algo de disgusto, entró en una habitación donde un joven de unos 14 años, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grises jugaba con un videojuego recostado en su cama. Él ignoró a la mujer al entrar, ella observo la habitación y luego poso su mirada en el chico.

"Alphonse¿has visto a tu hermano?" Preguntó molesta, tenia ya un buen rato buscando al susodicho. Sin quitar la vista del juego, el rubio negó con la cabeza. "Al, sé que me estas mintiendo, no lo solapes¿dónde esta?"

"Hmm..." Apago el videojuego y suspiro derrotado. "...se salió por la ventana, oootra vez, pero no lo escuchaste de mí¿eh?"

La castaña sonrió y salió de ahí.

"...Ay... ¿qué voy a hacer con ese muchacho?..." Dijo para sí en voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras, con una mirada pensativa se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón que daba espalda a la ventana, aun pensando.

Se escucho la puerta de la entrada seguida de una voz masculina y algunos quejidos, ambos familiares para ella.

"¡Trisha! Adivina que me encontré"

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con un alto hombre de cabello negro y ojos onix sosteniendo a un adolescente rubio de su cola de caballo, dorada como sus ojos, la cual su madre le había pedido que cortara y el se había negado, ahora sé arrepentía, de no ser por su cabello habría podido huir.

"¡Ya suéltame, suéltame!... ¡¡SUÉLTAME MUSTANG!!" Grito el blondo y fue por fin liberado, con estrepitosos pasos se alejó del hombre y lo miro con ira.

"¿Mustang, desde cuando me llamas así?"

"...Desde ahora..." Respondió irritado dando media vuelta.

"Edward¿qué te ocurre?"

"Nada mamá..."Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Roy rió y pregunto. "¿Acaso andas en tus días, Ed?" (Uy, golpe bajo)

El rubio se sulfuró, apretó sus puños al igual que sus dientes y comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que su tez se tornaba rojo brillante por la mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, entonces giró bruscamente hacia el hombre.

Trisha se pego en el rostro con la palma, llena de frustración. "Ahí vamos de nuevo..." (Osea, pobrecita, tiene que aguantar a esos dos todos los días.)

"¿¡CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA MUSTANG¡ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO, NO TE RIAS!...GAH..ERES, ERES UN..."

"Edward" Lo calló su madre.

"Me largo..." Murmuro y se encamino a las escaleras, paró a medio camino donde aun podían verlo. "...y si no te gusta que te llame así, te tengo otro, a ver si te gusta MALDITO BASTARDO" Dijo y corrió a la habitación que compartía con su hermano menor. (Ja¿apoco creyeron que Ed iba a perder la costumbre? Si Ed dejara de decirle a Roy maldito bastardo seria como si dejara de comer, como si Al dejara de recoger gatos de la calle, como si Riza ya no cargara un arma, como si Winry dejara de golpear gente con su llave inglesa,¡como si FMA dejara de existir!...bueno, creo que ya entendieron el punto...)

"¡¡**EDWARD ELRIC ESTAS CASTIGADO**!!" Grito furioso, Trisha tratando de calmarlo.

"¡¡JA, SI CLARO, TU NO PUEDES CASTIGARME NO ERES MI PADRE!!" Exclamo de vuelta y azotó la puerta.

" Ehmm hump... ¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS JOVENCITO!"Respondió imponentemente y al no obtener mas por parte del chico dejo caer la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación. Miro a la mujer y encogiéndose en hombros dijo. "...solo bromeaba con él... ahhh adolescentes"

"Lo sé... Ed es, muy explosivo ya por si mismo, ahora imagina, esta en plena adolescencia, supongo que se le pasara." Explicó ella acercándose a Roy recargando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, el la rodeo con sus brazos, acaricio su cabeza y besó su frente. (Awww... aunque no me acostumbro...)

Y así era la cosa, de todos modos en media hora a los dos ya se les habría olvidado, si embargo, Ed no podía dejar de mostrarse indiferente y algo rudo ante él.

* * *

"Hermano¿qué sucedió?" Pregunto Al con sus grandes ojos grises abiertos del susto. Ed lo miro y respiro para tranquilizarse un poco o también terminaría peleado con él.

"Ya sabes, lo de siempre, ese tipo es un cretino..." Contesto mientras se aseguraba que la puerta tuviera llave.

"¿Huh¿Hablas de p..." Se detuvo al ver como lo miraba su hermano mayor. "...de Roy?"

"¿De quien más?" Dijo caminando hacia su cama dejándose caer en ella. "¿Qué vio mama en él?...¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se casó con ese tipo?..." (...Cuando decidí escribir esto yo NO estaba pensando, y si Alejandra si pienso . ...a veces)

"Bueno... siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros."

"¿¡Que?! él ha venido arruinando mi vida, primero estábamos bien solos allá en Rizenbul y tenia que ir y meterse en lo que no le importa, en fin, esta bien de todos tu ni siquiera habías nacido y yo apenas tenia un año, nos mudamos a Central pero nooo no se conformó con eso, enamoro a mamá, la convenció de casarse, se tardo pero lo hizo y ahora quiere venir y actuar como si fuera nuestro padre, no señor, eso no va a pasar"

"Tal vez no sea papá, pero si es nuestro padrastro y... pues ha estado ahí desde que éramos pequeños... antes te agradaba"

"No Alphonse, ese hombre no es nada para mí, antes fui muy ingenuo, tanto que el maldito me traiciono, ahora tan sólo es un simple extraño... encima, todo esto es culpa de ese otro bastardo, vaya el mundo conspira en mi contra es como si dijeran _Hey vamos a joderle la vida a Ed_, es mas, hagamos una canción de eso Pff..." Dijo hundiendo la cara en su almohada. (¡Ta rarara hey!, tararara... ¿huh?)

El chico camino hacia su hermano sentándose a su lado. " Mejor cambiemos de tema hermano" Sugirió intentando animar a Edward.

"Sí... ¡mira lo que hice hoy!" Exclamo poniéndose de pie y se acerco a Al señalándose la oreja.

"No veo nada"

Edward movió un poco su cabello rebelando un _piercing_ en la parte superior de su oreja.

(Inspirado en mi, jaja tengo 2 y voy por otro, de hecho ese mero)

"O.O ¡Te perforaste hermano!" (Nooo¿cómo crees? Es una ilusioooon , típica aclaración estúpida que siempre esta de mas)

"¡Así es!" Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa de victoria y autosuficiencia. " Quizá también lo haga con mi lengua, o a ver que se me ocurre, pero lo que ya decidí es que voy a tatuarme el brazo."

"...Tienes problemas, se que siempre has sido punketo pero¿no te estarás pasando?"

"...Nah..." Dijo volviendo a su cama y tomando una guitarra roja con negro.

El menor giro los ojos riendo pero luego su expresión cambió totalmente al ver su mochila recordando la tarea de historia que debía terminar, bueno, volver a terminar, se levanto y saco algunos libros de ahí, luego otro par del librero y se fue a sentar al escritorio.

"Te lo juro hermano, esta mujer tiene algo en mi contra... y yo nunca le he hecho nada TT.TT"

"¿Quién?" Pregunto mientras jugaba con su guitarra.

"La profesora de historia" (Basada en MI profesora de historia)

"¿La Buldog? Esa vieja loca...jejeje... puedes culparme a mí si es que sabe que eres mi hermano."

"¿Pues que le hiciste?...y es obvio que somos hermanos, en primer lugar, nos parecemos, como suelen parecerse los hermanos, en segundo, el apellido no es común... pero¿qué le hiciste para que odiara a toda la familia?" (También a sus hijos, nietos, nietos de sus nietos, tíos, vecinos, amigos, doctores, dependiente de la tienda con mostacho, la escritora, la amiga de la escritora, lectores y reviewers XD)

"Digamos quee... tardo mucho tiempo en recuperar su cabello y paso un buen rato sin que pudiera escuchar o sentarse, además de que no puede ver un conejo sin gritar homicida necrófilo y salir corriendo, sabe que fui yo pero nunca pudo probarlo."

"... estoy marcado de por vida... me voy a cambiar el apellido..." Dijo haciendo un puchero. "... y por favor no quiero saber que demonios le hiciste al conejo..."

"Yo no le hice nada... fue una cabra tuerta llamada Mayonesa, uu yo solo propicie el evento" (No estaba drogada, pero tampoco estaba pensando...)

"O-ok..."

Alphonse siguió trabajando en su tarea mientras su hermano tirado en la cama con la cabeza colgando por una esquina encontraba muy interesante la pared o tal vez pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, de cualquier modo tenia la mirada medio perdida y ya se había puesto rojo por estar de cabeza cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono. (Cualquier parecido con migo o con la realidad es mera coincidencia.)

"¿Quién es, Ed?" Pregunto el menor sin despegarse de su tarea, Edward estiró el cuello y levanto un poco la cabeza para poder ver el identificador de llamadas. "Creo que es Win...si, es ella."

Al volteo. "Pues contesta" El otro rubio lo miro con pereza luego al teléfono y estiro un brazo sin alcanzar el aparato, volteo hacia su hermano dándole a entender que no alcanzaba y que no pensaba moverse. ( ¿Dónde he visto yo eso?...jejeje)

"¡No seas flojo y contesta!" Reprocho el joven.

Edward bufó y giro para contestar aun sin pararse de la cama. "¿Bueno?... Hola Win... ¿Al?... noo que pena esta muy ocupado..." Hablaba con la chica mientras le sonreía maliciosamente a su hermanito que se había puesto de pie cuando escucho su nombre. " ¿Enserio? Bien se lo diré... por cierto Al quiere que sepas que el té aaa..." Ed no pudo completar la oración pues fue atacado por un furioso y ruborizado Alphonse que se arrojo encima de el e intentaba taparle la boca con las manos. " ¡¡Que té ammmffffppp jajajaja...mmm…apasssssnnnnmmadammmnte!!"

(Saben, es genial hacerle eso a tu hermano(a) menor)

" ¡Cállate hermano! N-n-no es cierto... dame... dame eso DAME EWWWW" Exclamó al ser lamido por Ed en su intento de callarlo, este aprovechó el momento para escapar, Al le saco la lengua y tomo el teléfono. "¿Winry? Hola... si... emmm nada nada el solo jugaba ñ.ñu... de verdad... n-n-no nosédequehablaba, es decir, yo no entendí nada de lo que dijo."

Ed rió negando con la cabeza y empezó a cambiarse, se puso unos shorts, una camiseta sin mangas y tenis.

"Haré algo de ejercicio, imagino que estas ocupado como para hacer algo de _sparring_ así que iré abajo" Anunció pero fue ignorado así que mientras caminaba hacia la puerta comenzó a cantar... "_Alphonse __and__ Winry, __sittin__' in a __tree__ K-I-S-S-I-N_-AUCH¡" Se quejó pues Al le había arrojado un zapato y ahora lo amenazaba con el otro. "Eres tan infantil hermano"

"Si ese es el caso, tu también lo eres, por lo menos yo no te golpee" Dijo y esquivo el otro zapato yéndose, aun cantando. _"...first comes love, then comes marriage, and there comes Al with a baby carriage_."

Inspecciono el corredor cerciorándose de que _"El Bastardo" _no estuviera cerca, realmente no quería toparse con él en este momento, habiendo comprobado que no había nadie fue hacia las escaleras e hizo lo mismo y ya que el no es el tipo de persona con mucha paciencia y prefiere no perder su tiempo bajando las escaleras, ya sea eso o la pereza típica de un puberto simplemente salto el barandal cayendo en el piso de abajo.

"¡Edward!" Lo reprendió su madre desde la cocina.

"¡Perdón mamá!" Sé disponía a seguir su camino pero se detuvo. "Oye¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que soy yo, eh?"

"Eres el único en esta casa con complejos felinos Ed, por cierto que te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no lo hagas."

"Ok, ok, ya no lo hago" Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al sótano, hacia un par de años lo había convertido en un pequeño gimnasio, no era la gran cosa pero se le podía llamar así, tenia lo básico, algunas pesas, tabla para abdominales etc., no era como si quisiera verse como el mayor Armstrong, el tipo le daba miedo, es solo que le gustaba estar en forma, se le había hecho la costumbre desde aquella vez que Al y él estuvieron viviendo con Izumi sensei... pero esa es otra historia. (Es que Edward tiene que estar sexy sin importar que, además ¿qué muchacho de su edad no esta traumado con tener _"cuadritos"_?)

Una hora después el rubio entró en la cocina donde su madre preparaba la cena, se estiro tronando su cuello y luego se dejo caer en una de las sillas, prácticamente recostado y apoyándose solamente en las patas traseras de la silla balanceándose un poco.

Trisha volteo encontrándose con el mayor de sus hijos al sentir sus grandes ojos dorados mirándola traviesamente, lo que la transporto a cuando él era pequeño, esa mirada suya..., nunca cambiaba y seguramente nunca lo haría, era muy única y podía expresar tantas cosas diferentes, algunas veces varias de ellas a la vez. Lo que siempre permanecía en esos ojos era la determinación que caracterizaba al chico. Es tan difícil de describir lo que cuenta su mirada que probablemente si lo intentara nunca terminaría. Volvió en si notando que el joven la observaba curioso.

"¿Qué pasa mamá?"

"n.n Nada, tan solo notaba que... oh por Dios ve a bañarte Edward¡apestas!"

"Jajajaja, ya te habías tardado." Rió el chico que estaba empapado en sudor y se levantó dispuesto a subir de nuevo. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta al escuchar carcajeándose a Alphonse.

"¿Sigue en el teléfono?...¡ALPHONSE YA CUELGA ESE TELÉFONO!" (¿Cuántos aquí se sienten identificados con la situación? Porque yo sí, y mucho.)

"¡YA VOY!"

"Jijijiji ¡ES EL AMOR¡¿NO, AL?!"

"¡¡CALLATE HERMANO!!"

"Jajaja¿es Winry?" Ed asintió. "Bueno, ya vete a bañar."

Subió y camino al baño se topó con Al.

"No te tardes, yo también me quiero dar un baño"

"Esta bien..." Dijo sin detenerse. "...cuado salga tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para estar a solas con la fotografía de Win." (XD cough cough cough)

"¿Huh?"

"Nada" Respondió cerrando la puerta del baño. (Nee, Al es un amor)

El menor se quedó en medio del corredor analizando aquello ultimo. Repentinamente su cabeza se volvió un tomate. "¡ESO NO ES CIERTO EDWARD, UGH ERES... ERES... AGHHH!" Solo escucho como respuesta la regadera y las carcajadas del rubio. Iba a continuar gritando pero sintió como alguien despeinaba su cabeza, volteo para encontrarse con su padrastro que también reía un poco.

"Jajaja, deberías de albureártelo de vez en cuando, o algo por el estilo."Le dijo al muchacho que solamente hizo más grande su puchero. "...Tal vez no se comportaría así de infantil si tu dejaras de hacerlo y aceptaras que te gusta una chica, no tiene nada de malo... de echo creo que es su manera de intentar juntarlos, aunque muy a su manera, pero ¿no lo crees?"

"...Medio mundo lo sabe, no es que no lo acepte, pero ella no es parte de ese medio mundo por lo tanto no tiene por que saberlo..."Respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado aun con su gran puchero.

"...Esta bien, pero no deberías ser tan tímido... y respecto a lo otro, tampoco tendría nada de malo, bueno eres... un adolescente y..." (Le empieza a brotar lo pervertido)

"OO"

"¡DEJA DE TRAUMAR A MI HERMANITO!" Vocifero Ed desde el baño. Roy estuvo a punto de contestarle pero prefirió guardarse el comentario para después, hacer explotar al muchacho 2 veces en un día era demasiado, además, a Trisha no la hacia muy feliz verlos peleando todo el tiempo.

De pronto Al abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "¡Mi tarea!" Exclamo y corrió de vuelta a su habitación dejando al hombre solo que opto por bajar y hacerle compañía a su mujer.

Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con la castaña que observaba por la ventana, siempre lo hacia, le gustaba tanto mirar por la ventana, sé sentó a su lado y acaricio su rostro. Ella volteo algo sorprendida, no lo había notado al entrar, luego rió un poco y le dijo. "...Estaba recordando..."

"¿Qué recordabas?"

"Hmjijiji, todo... hace... 14 años mas o menos...

FLASHBACK

¿Hace 14 años?... eso fue cando se conocieron, los militares buscaban a Van Hoheneheim, había estado por varios años en la milicia, era un alquimista estatal, hizo grandes hallazgos en varios campos pero un día simplemente renuncio y desapareció sin razón, por varios años no se supo nada de él, pero surgió de pronto la necesidad de encontrarlo, después de un tiempo dieron con la supuesta residencia del hombre, un pequeño pueblo llamado Rizenbul.

Trisha, la joven de cabellos castaños miraba nostálgicamente por la ventana, y a pesar de que esto siempre la calmaba, lagrimas casi brotaban de sus ojos¿Cómo podía ser que le hubiera abandonado?...después de tantas cosas... ahora estaba sola... una nueva inquietud rondaba por su mente... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?... hacia 1 semana que "él" se había marchado y tan solo hace un par de días supo que estaba embarazada... ¿Qué voy a hacer?...eso le daba razones para continuar pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sola, y siendo tan joven? Además... unas pequeñas risitas llamaron su atención y al momento volteo hacia la cuna, desde donde la observaban traviesamente un par de hermosos ojos dorados que amaba a pesar de que le recordaban tanto a "esa persona". Se acerco al pequeño notando que sostenía algo con sus pequeñas y frágiles manos, se inclino y le sonrió a su niño.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, eh?" Se dio cuenta de que su hijito tenia entre sus manos el bote de talco. "Eddy, dale eso a mamá, ya sabes que no puedes jugar con eso... ¿y como lo alcanzaste?"

La sonrisa del infante se alargo y dejo salir mas risas al momento que aplasto el bote y quedo cubierto en talco, haciendo a sus ojos resaltar aun más.

"Oh, Edwaaard..." Dijo e intento quitarle el talco. El rubiecito le apunto a su madre y aplasto de nuevo el bote, ensuciándola a ella también, rompió en risotadas al verla totalmente cubierta con el polvo blanco. No le quedo mas remedio que acompañar al bebé en sus carcajadas.

Así es, no solo estaba esperando sino que ya tenia un pequeño de un año... sin duda Ed le alegraba los días y sabia que el nuevo miembro de la familia no seria la diferencia, pero estando sola ¿Qué tal si no podía darles lo que necesitaban? Y lo que más le quitaba el sueño era que pasaría si un día ella llegara a faltar.

Se encontraba sentada en la sala cuidando de Edward que jugaba en el piso con sus juguetes, en ese momento el infante tenia un gran cubo con agujeros de diferentes formas, y regadas a su alrededor tenia dichas figuras, dibujó una mueca, acababa de caer en la cuenta de que el círculo definitivamente no cabía por el cuadrado así que le dio la vuelta al cubo dando con un agujero con la misma forma que la figurita que tenia en ese momento, sonrió con superioridad, jaja lo había encontrado, era el mejor, cuando por fin el círculo entro en su lugar el pequeño se sintió triunfante y aplaudió para si mismo, se dio la vuelta buscando a su madre que igualmente le aplaudía, "¡Bien echo Eddy! n.n" si, sin duda era el mejor y su mami también lo sabia, aunque¡hey!, No le gustaba que lo llamara así, era Ed, no Eddy... mmm... lo ignoraría por esta vez (Ed es simplemente Ed¿Ven a lo que me refiero?), estaba dispuesto a continuar, mas alguien tocó a la puerta.

Trisha se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes tomar a Edward en sus brazos, abrió para encontrarse con un joven hombre vestido de militar, era muy bien parecido su blanca piel contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello y sus ojos negros.

La primera impresión que Roy tuvo de ella fue que era muy bella, bueno, era lo primero que él veía de una mujer ya que era un mujeriego de primera, sus ojos verdes eran muy hermosos, hacían juego con su piel de muñeca y su cabello castaño que descansaba con gracia en su hombro, perfecta, pensó él, mas perdió todo el interés en ella al notar al niño rubio que llevaba en brazos, que para ser tan pequeño ya tenia una mirada increíblemente penetrante y no apartaba sus felinos ojos dorados de el, parecía estarlo analizando.

Se pregunto si él bebe era de ella, pues parecía muy joven, no llegaba ni a los 20. El niño seguía observándole, había algo en el blondito que le recordaba a alguien.

"Buenos días¿qué se le ofrece?" Preguntó la joven madre con amabilidad.

* * *

"...estaba sola Maes, la abandono,... ¡Simplemente se fue!, Sin siquiera decir nada... me sentí tan mal por ella" Le decía a su amigo totalmente consternado.

"...Así es de dura la vida a veces, buenas jóvenes van y terminan con cada cretino que luego las abandona..."

"No conozco al hombre, pero mi padre solía hablar de él, yo llegue a verle un par de veces y pues... no tenía esa pinta... en fin, las apariencias engañan, además el tipo es un asalta cunas, ella es aun muy joven"

"¿Dices que tiene un niño pequeño?"

" De un año mas o menos, se parece mucho a su padre mas tiene las mismas finas facciones de su madre, oh, y creo que menciono estar embarazada"

"Sin duda la pobre la tiene muy difícil... ese insensible" Dijo Maes con lastima y algo de rabia en los ojos.

"...La verdad... me gustaría poder hacer algo por ella...

"**¡Mamá!**" Exclamó Edward entrando en la cocina haciendo escándalo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y seguido de Alphonse. La pareja miró a los chicos con algo de sorpresa, normalmente escuchan al mayor desde que sale de su habitación, quien apoyó sus manos en la mesa y miro a su madre aun sonriendo y sin prestar mucha atención a Roy. "¡Morimos de hambre! n.n" Dijo melodiosamente haciendo una curiosa entonación al final que denotaba necedad, Al se unió al él asintiendo con la cabeza numerosas veces.

Ella rió levantándose. Comenzaron con la cena, la familia hablaba tranquilamente mientras Ed, no comía, sino deglutía sus alimentos a gran velocidad, tal como era su costumbre, y para evitar ser mordidos simplemente se limitaban a no hablarle hasta que terminara. Se dejo caer en su silla muy satisfecho y su madre le pregunto...

"Ed¿recuerdas cuando nos mudamos aquí a Central?"

El chico se extrañó un poco de la pregunta. "...mmm no, solo tenia un año... muy a duras penas tengo imágenes de eso."

"Pff... ¡pero si mi hermano no recuerda ni lo que comió en el desayuno!" Exclamo Alphonse.

"¡OYE!" El rubio miró con el seño fruncido a toda su familia que reía. "¬¬ ...eso no es cierto..."

"A ver¿qué es lo que acabas de cenar?"

"Jajajajajajaja"

"¡Basta Al!, no es que no me acuerde... es que... ni siquiera me fije que estaba comiendo."

"Jajajajaja, entonces... ¿aceptas que comes como cerdo?" (Pero así igual lo queremos n.n)

Ed solo se escondió en su asiento mirando con odio a su hermanito.

"Ok, ya basta chicos, fin de esa conversación o van a acabar peleados eh."Dijo Trisha con su dulce tono de siempre.

Edward se enderezo y sé dirigió a su madre. "...¿A que venia esa pregunta mamá?"

"Mmmnada... solamente me estaba acordando¿no?" Respondió volteando a su marido que solo afirmó con la cabeza.

"Ah... pues me acuerdo de cuando tenia como... mmm... 5 años"

Alphonse sonrió. "Fue cuando empezamos a traer animales a la casa n.n"

"Tienes razón..." Reafirmo Ed y luego murmuro para sí, _y el único animal que no trajimos nosotros fue el único que se quedo..._

"¿Decías algo Edward?"Pregunto Roy, seguro que era algún tipo de ofensa hacia el pues era como la costumbre.

"...No, nada..."

Trisha noto tensión entre los dos y se apresuro a hablar primero. "¡Sí!,...solían traer gatos todo el tiempo."

"...Y lo siguen haciendo."Agregó el pelinegro.

La castaña continuó. "Pero de vez en cuando traían otras cosas... no se me olvida una vez que...

... mami... Mami... MAAmi... ¡MAMI!" Gritaron un par de pequeños rubios mientras corrían hacia su madre.

"¿Qué pasa, Ed, Al?" Pregunto a sus pequeños que de nuevo hacían _esa_ mirada.

"...Ah no, no señor, claro que no"

"Pero Maaami." Dijo el más pequeño jalando la falda de su mamá.

"No, no van a tener un gato"

"Pero no es un gato" Se apresuró a decir un Edward de 5 años.

"...no tendrán un perro entonces..." Dijo volviendo a lo que hacia.

Los hermanitos se miraron y juntos dijeron. "Tampoco es un perro..."

Volvió hacia ellos. "...ni un conejo..."

Los rubios solamente negaron con la cabeza.

"...¿Entonces?"

Ambos sonrieron creyéndose triunfantes al fin y se fueron corriendo para luego regresar arrastrando una caja entre los dos. Ella se agachó, quedando a la altura de los niños, que mientras abrían la caja exclamaron... "¡Es un pingüino! n.n" Y Al agrego con emoción en su voz. "...¡y se llama Malvavisco!"

"¿¡ D-d-d-de donde sacaron un pingüino?!" Cuestionó alarmada a sus hijos que simplemente se encogieron en hombros...

...**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**, eso fue genial, no Alphonse?"

"Jajajajajaja, si, ya no me acordaba de Malvavisco"

"Ahhh... definitivamente ustedes dos son un caso especial..." Dijo la mujer, sus ojos verdes puestos en sus hijos con gran ternura.

"Oh, espera¿sabes de que si me acuerdo?...a-al menos un poco" Anuncio el rubio de pronto.

"¿De que Edward?"

"¡Del día que Al nació!...bueno, algunas cosas, la primera vez que lo vi y mas que nada que me asuste mucho"

Roy rió. "Puedes decirlo por todos." Frunció un poco el seño, ya que había intentado ser simpático y el chico simplemente le ignoraba.

"¿Por qué, que ocurrió ese día?" Preguntó Alphonse curioso. "n.ñ... la ultima vez que pregunte sobre el día en que nací, me salieron con el cuento de la cigüeña."

Trisha miro a su esposo. "Tu te acordaras mejor que yo, pues... estaba un poco ocupada dando a luz." Poso su mirada en el menor que los veía impaciente.

"A ver, espera déjame me acuerdo." Comenzó a divulgar entre memorias cayendo en la cuenta de que ya hacían 14 años de eso, mucho tiempo ¿y si se estaba volviendo viejo? No, no, no, no, fuera malos pensamientos el seguiría siendo el gran Roy Mustang sin importar que edad tuviese¿pero que estaba pensando, ni siquiera se acercaba a viejo?, tenia 32 años por Dios, a veces olvidaba que Trisha era muy joven cuando esos dos nacieron, le fallaban las sumas y lo hacían olvidar su propia edad; _Si ella ahora tiene 31, en ese entonces solo tenia 17 años_... este ultimo pensamiento lo hizo comenzar a recordar con mayor claridad aquel día...

FLASHBACK

La mañana había transcurrido excepcionalmente tranquila ese día, claro que sin contar al Cuartel General, donde parecía que el papeleo nunca acabaría y la verdad no ayudaba para nada el tener que trabajar a punta de pistola, por lo menos los demás trabajaban sin esa preocupación.

"Por favor Hawkeye, un descansito..." Lloriqueaba Mustang.

"Por milésima vez, NO."

"...pero..."

"No hay pero que valga"

"TT.TT..."

Debía encontrar una buena excusa para poder escapar, y rápido pues temía que su pobre brazo simplemente se desprendiera de repente.

(Ahora que lo pienso, analizándolo, Roy tan solo es mayor, tiene poco de ser alquimista estatal y como deben saber al obtener ese titulo también el rango de mayor.)

"...es que, olvidé que tenia algo que hacer."

"...No me vaya a decir que olvido alimentar al perro, porque sé perfectamente que usted NO tiene perro." Dijo la mujer rubia, su superior hizo un puchero y volvió a su trabajo.

"...¡Es que le van a extirpar el apéndice a mi madre!"

"Señor¿otra vez?, Pero si ya es la tercera vez esta semana que le extirpan a su madre el apéndice."

"...eh"

"...y la semana pasada fue lo del botox y la lipoescultura, no creo que necesite otra tan pronto."

"...pero"

"Tampoco murió su abuelo,... ¿Pues cuantos tiene? Yo ya le he contado 7 abuelos que se le mueren."

Esta bien, al parecer no iba a ser posible, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había acabado su "Feliz" trabajo, aunque también le habían dado las 4¡Bien!, Tendría un rato libre, no podía creer que lo había logrado y con tiempo de sobra, mas lo ultimo que quería era seguir encerrado en esa oficina de mierda, así que pensó: ya termine, me voy temprano, nadie lo nota y aquí no paso nada.

Iba conduciendo, mientras pensaba que podría hacer esa tarde, no seria difícil conseguir una cita con alguna chica linda, curiosamente ese día no tenia compromisos, también curiosamente no tenia ganas, tal vez iría a casa o dormir un rato, ver televisión o algo así. Miro por la ventana para darse cuenta de que casualmente pasaba por donde Trisha, elijo regresar y estacionarse para bajar a saludar, hacia un buen rato que no le veía; El le había conseguido un buen empleo como secretaria ahí en las oficinas, en el que por cierto tenia muchas libertades ya que el pelinegro había movido influencias, incluso podía tener al pequeño Edward ahí con ella, si estaba ocupada Roy lo llevaba con el, era la excusa perfecta para no trabajar y gracias a el había conseguido algunas chicas; Si no, Huges se hacia cargo de el o, bueno, siempre había alguien dispuesto a cuidarlo un rato, por travieso que fuese. Mustang podía jurar que se había vuelto más popular que el mismo en el cuartel.

El echo de que ella ahora trabajaba ahí dio pie a que comenzaran a entablar una amistad, cosa nueva para Roy, tener una amiga de verdad con quien charlar y cosas así y no una amiguita con quien tener sexo. Era algo bueno en realidad ya que lo hacia pensar mas con la cabeza que con los genitales.

A Trisha le habían dado una incapacidad debido a su embarazo, es por eso que ya no se les veía por ahí, su ausencia era bastante notoria y esa pequeña cabeza dorada rondando por ahí se hacia extrañar bastante.

Se encamino hacia la puerta y tocó, fue recibido por la mujer que según su opinión estaba a punto de reventar, sin embargo aquello que hace a las mujeres embarazadazas verse peculiarmente bellas, dulces, en fin, radiantes... no dejaba de hacerse notar. Lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció algo de beber, notó que discretamente miraba por todos lados como buscando algo o más bien a alguien, así que sonrió y le dijo. "Edward esta en la sala, metido en su corral."

El pequeño gruñó mientras miraba hacia arriba, el corral era muy alto como para que pudiera salirse por encima, ya tenia un buen rato intentándolo, así que tomo su biberón y se tumbó encima de uno de sus peluches, como era bastante grande, Ed se fue rodando para un lado, asustándose un poco al principio pero luego descubriendo lo divertido que era.

Roy se encontró con unas pequeñas risitas al entrar en la estancia, le causo gracia que el niño se estuviera riendo solo, se acerco y asomo la cabeza por encima del corral topándose con el pequeño cuyas mejillas se habían puesto rosadas debido a sus carcajadas.

"Hola chibi" Saludó el hombre con un tono muy alegre.

Al escuchar la familiar voz, inmediatamente sus grandes ojos dorados buscaron al hombre, al encontrarlo esbozo una gran sonrisa al tiempo que lanzaba un grito, haciendo reír al pelinegro.

¡Era Roy!, Seguramente venia a jugar con él; El bebé estiró sus brazos abriendo y cerrando sus manitas mientras balbuceaba tiernamente.

Mustang comprendió al momento y alzó al infante poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro. " ¿Y tú de que te reías eh, acaso era un chiste? Vamos cuéntamelo n.n." El pequeño solo ladeo la cabeza con inocencia. "Hace tiempo que no te veo, seguro que ya sabes decir mas cosas, veamos diiii... ¡minifalda!"

"¡Mimifada!" Exclamó alegre al haber sido capaz de pronunciar aquella palabra tan larga y difícil, cuando menos para él.

"Bien echo Edward, mmm cuando crezcas podrás ayudarme a conseguir mi meta... pero bueno, a ver si puedes decir mi nombre, di Roy, Rrroy."

"Mmm..." Frunció el ceño, noo, esa palabra era muy difícil, llevaba _ese_ sonido, el no podía hacer ese sonido, pero decidió intentarlo. " O..o... ho... mmmm...¡oy!"

"ROY"

"Mmm... oy..." Sacudió la cabeza, no podía, sus ojitos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos pero tuvo una gran idea, mejor lo llamaría de otra manera, algo que SI pudiera decir.

Trisha entro para encontrarse con Roy que alentaba al niño a que dijera su nombre.

"Vamos, dilo Ed, Rrroy" Insistió el hombre.

"¡**Papá**!..."

Mustang se quedo callado e inmóvil esperando por la reacción de la castaña, que después de un incomodo silencio simplemente rió, él la imito un tanto nervioso.

"No Ed, yo... yo no soy tu p-p-papá"

El rubio lo miro confundido¿cómo que no era su papá? Debía serlo, entonces ¿quién era? Porque ¿quién mas podría ser? Además, como no iba a tener uno, definitivamente el tenia que se su papá.

"Papá" Volvió a decirle.

"No, Roy"

Oh, que terco... quizá no le gustaba que le dijera así, al el no le gustaba que le dijeran Eddy, seguro que era eso, bueno, haría un esfuerzo.

"...mmm...¡Woy!"

"¿Woy?...¡oh, sí!, bien Ed... ñ.ñ solo tienes que trabajar esa _R_"

* * *

El hombre sonrió nostálgicamente mirando al rubio discretamente para que este no lo notara¿Cuándo fue que...

"Ejem..." Se aclaro la garganta el mas joven, aun esperaba el relato.

"¿Qué esperabas Al? El tipo es de bulbos... ¿O será que lo corretea el alemán?" Se burló Edward.

"¬¬...pretenderé que no has dicho nada..."

Decidió que lo mejor seria saltarse algunos detalles del relato mientras el chico estuviera presente.

Ed se levantó. "Yo mejor ya me voy, me aburro y tengo sueño... hasta mañana" Dijo y bostezo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Lo que dijo fue en parte una mentira, estaba cansado, si, pero estaba recordando cosas que no quería recordar.

Roy suspiro. " En fin."

**FLASHBACK CONTINUA.**

Roy y Trisha se encontraban sentados en el sofá hablando, el pequeño en el regazo del hombre, no se estaba quieto ni un segundo, ahora estaba intentando quitarle a Roy los botones e insignias de su uniforme, le parecían lindas y brillantes pero por mas que intento no pudo arrancarlas mas la cadena del reloj del pelinegro llamó su atención así que la jaló con éxito, tomo el reloj de plata entre sus manos e inmediatamente se lo llevo a la boca.

"Hey tu, devuelve eso" Dijo su madre mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

El infante alzo su vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros, miro el reloj, lo miro a el, miro a su mami, volvió a mirar el reloj y se lo devolvió a su dueño quien lo recibió no tan agradecido pues venia con babas extra.

"Ese es mi niño obediente." Exclamo Trisha encantada. "Mándame un beso Edward"

El rubio rió y se llevo ambas manos a los labios para lanzarle un beso a su madre. "¡muack!"

Levanto su carita hacia Roy, los besos eran para su mami... a el le daría un abrazo así que se dio la vuelta colgándose de su chaqueta y se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡Woy!"

"_Woy"_ no pudo negarlo el pequeño era sin duda tierno y adorable, comenzaba a pensar que no le molestaría del todo si le llamaba papá, realmente estaba encariñado con el niño pero eso nunca le habría pasado por la cabeza, hasta ahora era como un hermanito o un sobrino, no como un hijo... mas podía llegar a quererlo así.

Ed se aburrió de estar ahí, así que se deslizo cayendo hasta el suelo, su pañal amortiguo la caída,

aun así dibujo un pequeño puchero para después levantarse e irse caminando graciosamente, parecía un pequeño pingüino según Roy, no hacia mucho que se había soltado caminando, lo cual a la castaño no le había venido tan bien pues Ed era un travieso de primera. Ella intento seguirlo para evitar que se metiera en problemas, tan pronto como se puso en pie sintió un agudo dolor que la envió de vuelta al sillón, llevo sus manos inmediatamente a su vientre gimiendo, asustando a Roy y a Edward que incluso tropezó.

Roy sabia que eso solo podía significar una cosa... "¡**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!"

Después de un largo camino en auto, un par de infracciones, agentes de tránsito corruptos, cinco sobornos, gritos, insultos, rayadas de madre etc. etc. Trisha muriendo digo pariendo, Ed llorado y el nervioso, no diré que llegaron al hospital por que aun no llegaban, estaban parados en un embotellamiento.

Roy se golpeaba la frente contra el volante¿Cómo se fue a meter en esto?...en fin, no iba a ganar nada así. Volteo al asiento trasero, la verdad Trisha se veía mucho más tranquila que él y eso era realmente el colmo.

"...Bueno, esto explica porque me sentí rara todo el día" Sonrió levemente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Mustang.

"¿De verdad no se te ocurrió que podía ser eso? ñ.ñU"

"Es que con Edward fue muy diferente, no sentí dolor hasta ahora, pero Ed me tuvo sufriendo desde un día antes."

Roy miro al bebé. "Típico de ti chibi."

"De echo Ed nació un mes antes de tiempo... pero ya sabes como es el de impaciente."

Ahora si, después de que la anciana de 70 años que ocasionaba el trafico comprendiera que se merecía una infracción por haberse pasado un alto, que no era una injusticia y que el policía no se aprovechaba de ella, se movió y por fin pudieron continuar, cuando llegaron la castaña no podía mantenerse en pie.

Tan pronto como llegaron ahí Trisha fue atendida por varias enfermeras y puesta en una silla de ruedas donde se la llevaron, Roy se sintió aliviado y bajo la vista hacia sus brazos donde sostenía al rubio que estiraba sus manitas intentando alcanzar a su madre que ya iba muy lejos, comenzó a sollozar y lagrimas bajaban rodando por sus mejillas. El pelinegro intento calmarlo abrazándolo con fuerza y luego arrullándolo un poco provocando miradas de ternura por parte de los presentes, el pequeño lo miro para luego aferrarse a su chaqueta con los puños cerrados y esconder su cara presionándola contra el hombre, Roy rió.

Pensó en sentarse y esperar a que esto terminara pero otro par de enfermeras se apresuraron a el, una tomo al pequeño Edward que comenzó a llorar de nuevo y la otra se llevo a Mustang prácticamente arrastrando, esta le dijo que llevarían al niño a la guardería, sin embargo el infante no estaba de acuerdo, Roy pudo ver como también a el intentaba alcanzarlo desde los brazos de la enfermera y lo llamaba.

No importó cuanto insistió, cuantas veces dijo que el no era mas que un amigo, ahora estaba metido en la sala de partos a lado de Trisha y con la cara más blanca que una hoja de papel, y no una hoja de papel cualquiera, una hoja de opalina. (Aquellos que también dibujan sabrán perfectamente de lo que hablo, realmente hay una gran diferencia entre ambos blancos.)

* * *

"...y luego naciste y bal bla bla." Dijo su padrastro haciendo una expresión de _"lo demás no importa"._

"No, eso no terminaba así, lo que pasa es que quieres saltarte la parte en la que te desmayas." Señaló la castaña con un tono burlón.

"Es que no importa, es aburrida"

"No, estoy seguro que es muy divertida." Dijo Alphonse sonriendo socarronamente.

"Oye, no te burles, es algo muy impresionante, tu hubieras entrado en un coma." Se defendió el pelinegro.

"¡Pero más que desmayado parecías estar muerto!, Despertaste al día siguiente en una cama junto a la mía, y no lo hubieras hecho de no ser por que Ed comenzó a jalarte el cabello."

"¬/¬...te digo que era algo demasiado impresionante..."

"...pero bueno... Awww, debiste ver la cara de tu hermano cuándo se acercó a verte,... la escena más tierna que he visto; Ed era bastante tosco pero a ti te toco con tanto cuidado y sus ojitos brillaban, estaba maravillado."

Platicaron un rato mas hasta que el chico se sintió cansado y decido imitar a su hermano mayor e irse a dormir dejando a la pareja sola de nuevo. Ella levantó la mesa y empezó a lavar los platos sucios, Roy se quedo pensando.

¿Cuándo fue que Edward había comenzado a odiarlo? Y más importante... ¿Por qué? Con Alphonse se llevaba perfectamente, llegaba a decirle papá... cuando Ed no estaba, claro.

¿Por qué?...

* * *

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y que sigan leyendo, por favor quiero sus opiniones acerca de esto. RoyXTrisha o RoyXRiza y EdXOc y AlXWin o sin pairings.

Muchísimas gracias por haber decidido abrir y leer este fanfic.

Dejen muchos reviews¡ n.n

Matta ne¡¡

Atto. Priscy Elric (Una de las grandiosas...deea, si como no...FullmetalSisters)


	2. Capitulo 2: Rutina

* * *

Priscy: Hola otra vez, por fin volví, siento mucho la espera pero tuve mucho que hacer, estaba trabajando en otro fic, tuve exámenes bimestrales y de admisión para la preparatoria y al fin tuve vacaciones así que puse a mi perezoso trasero a trabajar.

Me fue mas fácil escribir ahora pues ya se mejor que haré con la historia, lo tengo todo bien resuelto, así que espero que esto haya quedado mejor que el primer capitulo.

Por cierto, ¡que bárbaras!, ¿de veras quieren matar a Trisha? n.ñU... en cambio hay a quien le fascino la idea del RoyTrisha... en fin, como aún hay tiempo, sigan opinando, yo de todos modos ya se lo que haré en cualquiera de los casos.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y que bueno que les gusto el primer capitulo y aquí tienen el numero 2, espero les guste y les de risa.

* * *

Capitulo 2: "...Rutina."

**6:30 a.m.**

_Beep beep, beep beep, bee..._

Abrió sus grandes ojos grises y al momento salto de la cama, se dispuso a correr triunfante creyendo que su hermano aun dormía y que no lo alcanzaría, pero este bajo de la litera de un brinco, cruzando la habitación para caer frente a la puerta con un fuerte golpe en el piso.

Pudo escuchar a su madre refunfuñando abajo. "¡Edward!"

"¡Lo siento¡" Respondió y esbozo una socarrona sonrisa para Alphonse que salió corriendo tras el Ambos en dirección al baño.

Trisha suspiro con cansancio, esto era parte de la rutina diaria. Comenzaron a gritar, peleaban de nuevo y también había fuertes ruidos de cosas que caían, golpes y tropiezos.

La castaña se asomo por la escalera. "¡Ya basta ustedes dos!" Exclamó al pie de esta.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio y la mujer tuvo que apartarse al ver como Al bajaba rodando por la escalera... con unos boxers en la cabeza.

Ella intento disimular su risa entre un poco de preocupación y se puso en cuclillas a un lado suyo, después de un momento, el chico pareció espantarse.

"¡Estoy ciego!" Grito asustado.

Su madre río y descubrió los ojos del rubio, este parpadeo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza quitándose la ropa interior que lo...pff... _adornaba_. Gruño y los arrojo mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Ya veras Ed!" Amenazó a su hermano que en ese momento asomaba su cabeza.

"Esa fue mi venganza por lo de ayer" Dijo de modo juguetón, saco la lengua y se fue. ( ¿Y que le habrá echo?... no quieren saber)

Alphonse se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados mientras murmuraba algo.

El chico rubio se encerró en el baño y abrió la llave de la ducha, esperando a que el agua se calentara.

Miro tembloroso a aquel que podía ser tanto su peor enemigo como su mejor amigo... el espejo. Bien claro, tiene 15 años, las razones son obvias.

Exploró su rostro minuciosamente y esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo y picardía al ver que su piel no le había jugado sucio esa mañana y lo hacia sentirse el chico mas guapo de todos.

Ed se desnudó y se metió en la regadera, no sin antes posar otro par de veces para el espejo. Un poco de narcisismo y egocentrismo no le hacen daño a nadie. (¡Demonios mi nariz esta sangrando!)

Varios minutos después, Alphonse abrió la puerta sigilosamente y entro caminando de puntitas. Ed no lo notó.

Se acerco al sanitario y bajó la palanca para después salir corriendo.

"¡GYAAAAA QUEMAA QUEMAQUEMAQUEMAQUEMA!"-"¡AAAL!"

**7:30 a.m.**

Trisha salió a despedir a su marido, le deseó un buen día y el la beso en los labios para después subir a su auto e irse.

Al volver a la cocina encontró a sus hijos sentados a la mesa, charlando como si nada hubiera pasado, la piel de Ed aun tenia un tono rosáceo, la castaña cubrió su boca y rió por lo bajo.

Al se dirigió a la alacena para tomar una caja de cereal, Ed por su parte abrió el refrigerador, saco un litro de jugo de naranja y bebió directo, su madre se acerco discretamente y le dio un pellizco en la espalda haciéndolo escupir el jugo y lanzar un quejido.

El joven volteó con brusquedad en señal de reproche.

"Usa un vaso" Dijo la ojiverde con serenidad. (¿Dónde he visto yo eso?)

El rubio dibujó un puchero y fue a buscar uno, se sirvió y volvió a sentarse junto a su hermano menor, y cuando este termino de servirse, él tomo el cereal y comenzó a comerlo con las manos siendo que odiaba la leche.

Ella los observo, ambos llevaban el mismo uniforme, saco y pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga, la única diferencia era en su arreglo personal, Ed llevaba botas, estaba desfajado, usaba el saco desabrochado y las mangas enrolladas en cambio Al... Al era un niño bueno.

Tan pronto como terminaron, tomaron sus mochilas y Trisha los encamino a la puerta, los dos besaron a su madre, uno en cada mejilla y se fueron camino a la secundaria. (Aww Cute)

Edward iba particularmente callado.

"¿Qué planeas hermano?" Pregunto de pronto el menor.

"No se... me estaba acordando de que hoy tengo clase de química." Respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Alphonse giró los ojos. "No es justo, siempre haces lo mismo, el año próximo los maestros van a odiarme por tu culpa... ya bájale, es tu ultimo año en la secundaria."

"...Ahh... bueno, un poco... y solo por que TU me lo pides... ¡pero empezando hasta la próxima semana!"

"¡ED!"

"Aaaal..."

"...Hmmm...PROXIMA semana, porque luego soy yo el que sale perjudicado, eh... yo no se como le haces para no bajar tus calificaciones."

Ante esto ultimo el ojimiel paró en seco.

"C-claro..." Volteo hacia el otro rubio que lo veía acusadoramente. Una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca. " Bueeeno... es que...¡Es que la vieja loca de Sociales no me deja entrar al salón!"

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo rebasaba caminando. "Algo habrás echo..."

"Ay no fue para tanto..."

"...Oye, no fue ella a la que la ataco una mangosta...¡Y!...fuiste tu ¿o no?"

"...Si...pero no la ataco"

"¿Entonces?"

"La pobre mangosta lo único que quería era amor..."

"¿Qué?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" Dijo el mayor guiñando un ojo.

Al lo miro atónito. " P-p-pero..."

"Fácil de lograr con feromonas animales y dicho animal en época de reproducción... sólo quería divertirse, tu sabes."

Alphonse se detuvo un momento y se estremeció para volver a alcanzar a su hermano, y no tenia mas remedio que reírse también.

"Pero hermano, ¿¡Que culpa tenia la pobre mangosta!?"

"Jajajaja, mira, es mas, le estaba haciendo un favor a la mujer, por fin habría perdido la virginidad."

"¿Y eso como lo sabes?"

Ed se detuvo y miro severamente a su hermano. "¿De verdad crees que alguien le haría el favor?"

"...Un ciego..."

"Eso si es que no se ha violado aún a algún alumno... yo tendría cuidado el año próximo Al, le gustan los de ojos grises, eh."

"¡No digas eso hermano!"Exclamó el de ojos GRISES preocupado.

"Y yo ya no voy estar... así que te las arreglarías solito...además, a sabiendas de que eres mi hermano uuy."

"YA cállate Ed"

"Ok, ya...con que poco te asustas."

"Pues tu habías de estar preocupado, eres quien va a la preparatoria el año que viene"

"Cierto...pues ya me preocuparé cuando llegue el día ¿no?"

**7:50 a.m.**

En lo que se dieron cuenta ya estaban cruzando el portón del colegio y se dirigieron a donde acostumbraban verse con sus amigos.

Era un colegio muy grande, tenia lindos y amplios jardines, y en el centro un enorme edificio de 5 pisos. No era un colegio militar pero era, por así decirlo _fomentado_ por la militarizada. Siendo Roy un Coronel, ellos habían ido a dar allí. No cualquiera podía entrar ahí.

Se reunieron con otros 3 chicos, dos de ellos eran rubios y ambos tenían ojos azules y el otro tenia los ojos negros al igual que su cabello el cual llevaba largo y recogido en una cola a la altura de su nuca.

Se saludaron animadamente. Ed noto nervioso a uno de ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre Ling?"Pregunto al pelinegro.

"...Olvide la tarea de _Español_"

"Ah, no importa, _La monkey_ no va a venir hoy." (monkey mono, chango, mi hermana, primate etc etc.)

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó el ojiazul más alto. (Créanme, no quieren saber... demasiado para sus frágiles mentes)

Edward sólo sonrió, los otros dos se miraron y sonrieron de igual modo.

Los rubios eran hermanos también, de la misma edad que Ed y Al, Russel y Fletcher Tringham respectivamente, Ling también de 15 , el era originario de Xing, su familia se había mudado a Amestris cuando el era tan solo un bebé.

Alphonse y Fletcher iban en la misma clase al igual que Ling y sus hermanos.

**8:00 a.m.**

De pronto la campana sonó, indicándoles que era hora de su primera clase del día.

(Sobre los profesores, cualquier parecido con la/mi realidad es mera coincidencia.)

1º Hora. Ed: Educación Física. Al: Español.

Tan pronto como se cambiaron de ropa salieron al área donde solían tomar esa clase. Un hombre muy serio con pinta de militar sonó su silbato y les ordeno a los chicos de noveno grado hacer 2 filas, hombres y mujeres. Marchó hasta el centro, llevaba un balón.

"FÚTBOL" Exclamó el hombre sosteniendo el balón en alto.

Algunos jóvenes rieron por lo bajo, el siempre se comportaba así aunque no fuese militar, se veía muy ridículo.

"SERIEDAD" Dijo el profesor apuntando a los chicos con la palma extendida y los dedos juntos, esa era su palabra y su movimiento, siempre...SIEMPRE lo hacia, y también siempre hablaba casi a gritos.

" LAS JOVENCITAS USARAN EEESA CANCHA" Dijo señalando a la derecha. " LOS JÓVENES EEESTA CANCHA...AL FINAL TODOS QUEDARAN EN ...2 EEEQUIPOS DE MUJERES...Y 2 DEE HOMBRES."

Hubo silencio, y Ed decidió hacerse el gracioso.

Se cuadró y saludó, él sabia como hacerlo correctamente. "¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!"

El grupo comenzó a reír y el hombre volteo hacia el rubio con el seño fruncido. "¿SE ESTA BURLANDO?"

"NO SEÑOR, YO TOMO ESTO CON MUCHA...SERIEDAD" Dijo Ed imitando el mismo movimiento con el brazo al usar la ultima palabra. Haciendo que el resto riera aún mas.

"...FORMEN SUS EQUIPOS" Indicó y se alejó...marchando.

Edward sonreía satíricamente. "El tipo es un idiota." Dijo al momento que pateaba un balón con fuerza, el cual accidentalmente reboto en un poste y fue a dar a la cabeza del profesor.

"¡**ELRIC**!"

* * *

Abran su libro en la pagina 25, Alphonse comienza a leer la lección por favor.

"Si" Accedió el joven y se disponía a leer cuando un balón de fútbol rompió un vidrio e irrumpió en el aula, noqueando a la maestra. Solo se pudo escuchar un . "¡LO SENTIMOS!" Desde afuera, y dos pares de ojos se asomaron por la ventana rota, unos dorados y unos azules, se escucho a alguien que se acerco diciéndoles tarados entre risas.

Todos cayeron para atrás estilo anime, y después miraron acusadoramente a Fletcher y a Alphonse.

2º Hora. Ed: Química. Al: Inglés.

Todos esperaban a la profesora, hoy les tocaba la clase en el laboratorio. En su grupo solo habían 23 alumnos y había 6 mesas de trabajo, por lo que debían repartirse en equipos de 4, como faltaba un alumno Ed, Russ y Ling quedaban solos en su equipo.

Edward paseo indistintamente por algunos de los estantes donde guardaban las sustancias y algunas otras cosas, después regreso a su lugar. En ese momento llego la profesora... era una GRAN mujer(Ed: OBESA) bueno, OBESA mujer (Ed: Yo yo yo, yo quiero decir esta parte.)

"Era una mujer súper OBESA, OBESAOBESAOBESA...OBESA, y como si no fuera suficiente su horrible rostro... ella tiene pelo en el cuello, ¡yuck! ... Y una enorme, tan enorme como ella, VERRRRRRUUUUUGA."

Bien... emm continúo.

Ella entro en el lugar, dio los buenos días y comenzó a repartir unas hojas, una a cada grupo de muchachos.

"En esa hoja se encuentra una lista de las sustancias y materiales que utilizaran en el experimento de hoy, una sola persona ira a buscarlas." Dijo y sus alumnos quedaron horrorizados al ver como jugaba con el pelo de su cuello.

"Eh, y-yo iré" Dijo Edward al salir del shock, tomo la lista y espero a que el resto terminara, cuando nadie lo veía, tomo otro tipo de sustancias y echo a un lado la hoja riendo quedamente.

Al volver puso todo en la mesa, Russel se percato que eso no era lo que la profesora había pedido, se lo menciono a Ling y empezaron a reír, ¿Qué haría el rubio esta vez? Russ pudo hacerse una idea al conocer sobre la materia, aunque no tanto como Edward.

"¿Saben que?" Dijo Ed de pronto para captar la atención de los otros dos. "...un día le voy a explotar esa verruga."

Ling se llevo una mano al mentón. "Yo me conformaría con que le presentaran a la navaja de afeitar."

"No importa lo que hagan, seguirá siendo horrorosa"

"Ah, no mientas Russ, Ed y yo sabemos perfectamente que ella es tu amor platónico."

"¡Oh, que eso no fue ninguna fantasía!"Exclamó enfadado el joven. "¡Fue una pesadilla!"

"Claaaro..." Dijeron los otros dos, con incredulidad.

La maestra empezó a dar las instrucciones sobre cómo debían trabajar y que es lo que harían, sin embargo estaba siendo ignorada por el ultimo grupito.

Ed había comenzado a mezclar las sustancias en un vaso de precipitado.

"¿Sabes lo que haces?" Preguntó Ling curioso.

"Si...alguno de ustedes, encienda el mechero."

Así siguió hasta conseguir una solución espesa de color verde y lo puso sobre el mechero. Le dijo a sus amigos que no se acercaran. De pronto el líquido empezó a burbujear y Ed apagó el mechero, se puso guantes, y con unas pinzas tomo el recipiente. Volteo a todas partes, nadie lo veía, sonrió y descaradamente derramó la sustancia en el piso. Miró al otro par diciendo: "Ups"

De pronto el suelo empezó a carcomerse. Edward fingió asustarse.

"¡PROFESORA, MIRE!"

"_**¡EEEEEEEEK!"**_

* * *

Había un gran silencio en el salón mientras la profesora de ingles leía la nueva historia del libro de literatura, todos seguían la lectura en su lugar.

Algo capto la atención de Alphonse y Fletcher, parecía...¿una gotera? El resto del grupo pareció notarlo de igual modo, también la profesora, que se acerco a ver lo que pasaba.

"_**¡EEEEEEEEK!" **_Exclamó la mujer y salió corriendo a pedir ayuda con eso.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, ¡el techo se esta corroyendo! Después bajaron su vista y en el piso había un agujero. Algunos momentos después el hoyo del techo era enorme, y el autor de este asomó su cabeza, así como sus amigos.

"!Hola Al¡"

"Eh, hola Fletcher"

Saludaron los dos hermanos mayores y Ling sólo se burlaba.

Al se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

"HERMANO"

3º Hora. Ed: Matemáticas. Al: Física.

Los jóvenes anotaban algunos problemas que el profesor acababa de anotar en la pizarra , el día anterior habían visto clase nueva así que hoy les tocaba practicarlo un poco y contestar su libro.

El trío se sentaba en una esquina del salón, Ed se sentaba hasta el cuarto banco, Russel en el tercero y Ling a lado de Ed en la fila siguiente.

Cuando el profesor se fue a sentar y no ponía mucha atención Russel se volteo para darle la cara a Edward.

"¿Hoy que te pasa, eh? Has estado imparable."

"Hmm... y así seguiré el resto de la semana, prometí que iba a comportarme mejor... empezando la próxima semana. Me estoy desquitando"

"¿Y eso?"

"Le hago fama al apellido y luego es Al quien la lleva... de todos modos supongo que esta bien, este periodo creo que hasta reprobaré _Ciencias Sociales_"

"¿Crees?...iluso, claro que no vas a pasar." Se unió el pelinegro.

Continuaron con su trabajo y dejaron al rubio pensativo.

De cualquier forma, todo lo que hacia era para hacer quedar mal a Mustang... pero su madre se preocupaba mucho siempre que les llamaban del colegio, y ni ella ni su hermano tenían la culpa.

* * *

"Hola muchachos, el profesor de física no vino hoy...como es su costumbre, así que tienen la hora libre para adelantar alguna tarea o trabajo." Anuncio la coordinadora de octavo grado y luego salió del salón.

Se miraron entre todos. "Típico"

4º Hora. Ed: Inglés. Al: Química.

La profesora entro y saludó a sus alumnos. "Good morning guys"

Ellos la saludaron del mismo modo y luego comenzó a dictar algunas instrucciones.

"Well, today I´m gonna give you the new vocabulary words list, I want you to copy it from the board, then you check out the words with your diccionaries. By the way, when I´m done, I´ll pick up the summaries of the story "_The Scarlet Ibis_", yes today´s the deadline, no excuses, you had three days." Dijo y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

"Emm, teacher..." (Emm, profesora...)

"Yes Edward?" (¿Si, Edward?)

"Umm... my stepfather burned my homework" (Umm... mi padrastro quemo mi tarea.)

La profesora lo miro desconcertada y el salón rompió en risas.

"You better not be kidding, what do you mean your stepfather burned your homework?" (Mas te vale no estar bromeando, ¿y que quieres decir con que tu padrastro te quemó la tarea?)

"It´s true!" (¡Es verdad!) Exclamó y saco de su mochila un trozo de papel mostrándolo a la maestra. "...look, he did burn it" (...mire, si lo hizo.)

Ella tomo la hoja, efectivamente era lo que ella había pedido, pero estaba quemado.

" D´ya think you can bring it for tomorow?" (¿Crees poder traerlo mañana?)

"Kay Teacher." Respondió tomando de vuelta el papel. (Ok profesora)

"Oh, and...I´d like to have a talk with your stepfather." (Oh, y... me gustaría hablar con tu padrastro.)

"Yup... he´s a pyromaniac" (Sip... es un piromaniaco.)

"O-ok"

Todos trabajaban en silencio y de pronto Edward llamó a Russel.

"Hey, do you have a DICK-cionarie, Russ?" Preguntó Ed jocosamente. (Hey, ¿tienes un DICK-cionario, Russ?)

Él no prestó mucha atención. " No, I forgot mine." (No, olvide el mío)

Edward y Ling comenzaron a burlarse. "Well, that´s like weird, both of us DO have one, pff jajajajaja" (Bueno, eso es medio raro, nosotros SI tenemos uno, pff jajajajaja)

Russel analizo la oración y se ruborizo para después golpearlos a ambos por pasarse de graciosos. (Yo hago eso en mi salón, es genial. Agradecimientos a mi compañero Charlie)

Ed volteo hacia una de sus compañeras, Ran Fan, cabello y ojos negros, era de Xing igual que Ling; Edward sabia perfectamente que a Ling le gustaba.

"Hey Ran Fan, Ling says he wants you to grab his DICK-cionarie¡" Dijo el rubio. (¡Hey Ran Fan, Ling dice que quiere prestarte su DICK-cionario!)

"If you want, of course." Continuó el ojiazul. (Si tu quieres, por supuesto.)

Pero antes de que ella pudiese responder, la profesora lo hizo.

"**Mr. Elric¡... **don´t you think I don´t understand what you´re saying, cause I do, and you better stop now." (**!Sr. Elric¡...** no crea que no entiendo lo que esta diciendo, porque si entiendo, y mas le vale detenerse ahora.)

"OK...sorry" (Ok... lo siento)

(Si no conocen el significado de la palabra DICK, búsquenlo, pero no se les ocurra buscarlo como imagen, se los advierto eh, y hablamos del sentido vulgar de la palabra.)

* * *

"Bueno muchachos, como el laboratorio estará fuera de servicio por un tiempo, supongo que repasaremos la tabla periódica de los elementos... H, hidrógeno, el hidrógeno tiene...blah blah blah...blah blah blah blah... blah."

Los pobres chicos se sintieron morir...

5º Hora. Ed: Historia. Al: Educación Física.

La profesora llego como siempre con su cara de no quiero estar aquí, y saludó de mala gana. Se sentó en el escritorio, pidió que abrieran el libro en la pagina 56 y comenzó a leer.

Ed poco a poco fue sintiendo sueño y perdiendo la noción del tiempo, le era difícil prestar atención y en un cerrar de ojos cayó dormido en su pupitre. Lo cual la profesora noto después de un rato, se acercó al chico y se agacho a la altura de su rostro, a milímetros de el.

"Elric...Elric..." Lo llamo, pero no despertaba. "ELRIC...¡ELRIC!" El chico siguió dormido.

"**¡EEEELRIIIIC!"**

Abrió abruptamente los ojos y se encontró con la mujer, demasiado cerca, ella no era muy bonita que digamos, tenia la belleza de... de un rinoceronte viejo.

"**¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Ya todos listos, el grupo de Alphonse bajo a donde los esperaba su profesor,... que era el mismo que daba clase a noveno grado, parecía estar de mal humor.

"LISTOS... QUIERO 30 VUELTAS A LA PISTA"

"**¿¡QUE?!"**

" TRINGHAM, ELRIC **40**"

"¿Pero porque?" Pregunto Fletcher alarmado.

"PORQUE YO LO DIGO...MUÉVANSE"

**Receso**

Al fin, la mañana había parecido eterna... sobre todo para Al y Fletch.

"Voy a matar a mi hermano" Decía Al mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con el ojiazul.

Fletcher sonrió, un tanto tetricamente y dijo. "Ya veremos como vengarnos"

Vieron a Ed y a Ling desde lejos y se acercaron.

"¿Dónde esta Russ?"Pregunto Fletcher.

El rubio y el pelinegro se encogieron en hombros. "No nos lo dijo, solo dijo que volvía luego."

"Pues yo no se ustedes pero tengo hambre." Anunció Edward dispuesto a irse.

"Se un buen amigo y paga mi almuerzo"

"¿Qué , por que yo?...¿Sabes? a veces me pregunto en que me beneficio yo de esta amistad."

Se fue Ling detrás de Ed, discutiendo. Los otros dos decidieron acompañarlos.

Pasaron la hora bromeando, el ojinegro se las arregló para hacer que Ed le pagara la comida, siempre se salía con la suya.

No volvieron a ver a Russel hasta que volvió a tocar la campana y todos volvieron al aula.

Al entrar se encontraron con la subdirectora quien les pidió que ordenadamente salieran del salón pues el durante las ultimas tres horas iban a tener una platica _especial._

Así lo hicieron, la profesora los llevo a un gran salón en el que se encontraban también los grupos de octavo.

La quijada se les fue al piso cuando al entrar vieron un enorme cartel que decía _"Educación Sexual"_

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, un hombre encendió un proyector.

"El sexo...es malo, no lo hagan" Dijo con firmeza. "Si lo hacen... enfermaran...y morirán."

Comenzó a correr imágenes de enfermedades veneras. "Si lo hacen, contraerán cosas como esas...y morirán."

Se pudo escuchar a alguien vomitando al fondo.

"Si lo hacen, quedaran embarazadas y en el parto... morirán...y si abortan, les dará una hemorragia... y también morirán." Dijo para las chicas y corrió un video de una mujer pariendo dejando al publico boquiabierto, tanto a chicos como a chicas.

"Todos ustedes son un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, sentirán un impulso terrible de arrancarse la ropa mutuamente, tocarse y luego tener sexo...y si hacen caso a su estupidez de adolescente lo harán... y morirán... así que no lo hagan... o morirán."

(¿Quién se quiere morir?...-todos levantan la mano-)

**2:30 p.m.**

Por fin, la tan esperada campana de salida timbró.

"**¡ ASI QUE NO LO HAGAN O...MORIRAAAAAN!"**

Todos salieron del salón de conferencias con cara de trauma. Expresión que cambio a susto al momento que se les iban uno a uno entregando sus calificaciones.

Tal como Edward esperaba, ¿cómo iba a aprobar una materia a la que ni siquiera había asistido?

Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. "Bueeeno..."

Salieron todos juntos, nadie hablaba, las imágenes de una chica con gonorrea aun los atormentaban... (Nunca...pero NUNCA busquen gonorrea en Google)

Se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino.

Levaban un rato caminando cuando Al por fin preguntó. "Y siempre como te fue, a mi me ha ido bien, mantuve el mismo promedio."

"Reprobé Sociales...bajé en todo lo demás"

"...Te afecta mucho tu conducta... ya pórtate bien."

"Ya te dije que lo haré..."

"Mamá no tiene la culpa de tu rebeldía Ed." Lo reprendió Alphonse.

"Se que no es justo para ella... hace rato lo estaba pensando, por eso ya te dije que pienso cambiarlo, pero ya cambia el tema ¿quieres?" Ed parecía un poco molesto a estas alturas.

Caminaron en silencio otro rato mas.

"¿Y este mes quien es?" Pregunto Edward de la nada.

"¿Eh?"

"Tu amor platónico del mes... ¿en serio te gusta Win...**de verdad**?"

"No... tenias razón, es decir, ella es muy bonita y todo pero es como nuestra hermana, no funcionaria, ya no me gusta" Contesto Al pateando una pequeña roca del camino.

"...eres el colmo de los colmos... a ver, quiero saber, de las chicas que te han gustado, ¿Con cuantas has salido?"

El menor bajó su sonrojado rostro.

"...eres demasiado tímido, eso creí"

"Pero un día va a haber alguien de quien **Si** me voy a enamorar hermano, y la invitare a salir,... y ni que tu fueras un Don Juan"

"No, no lo soy... y nunca he dicho lo contrario." Respondió sencillamente con una serena expresión.

"Eres muy seco, ¿cuándo te has interesado por una muchacha?"

"Es mejor que andar de enamoradizo, además no es que me urja ... y todas las chicas que conozco son... son demasiado...mmm, demasiado _Ay me rompí una uña _o _Ay que monoooo _... eso me desespera"

"Te refieres a chicas demasiado femeninas, ¿no?... suena a ti"

"Supongo que esa es la palabra...pero bueno, menos mal que ya no te gusta Winry."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Pooorque Russel la invitó a salir."

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Al, me estas poniendo atención?" Dijo molesto el blondo.

"¿Sabes?, no me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que es Armony." Dijo Al señalando hacia la otra banqueta.

"¿Qué?...ah, ahí vamos de nuevo, ¿Eiselstein?" (Para quien no sabe, ella es del juego, FMA and the Broken Angel)

"Sip..."

Giro sus ojos dorados y siguió caminando.

Jejeje, ese era Al, algún día habría alguien ideal para el. No que fuese mujeriego ni nada de eso, ni que pretendiera serlo, pero solo quería una linda novia.

**3:10 p.m.**

Llegaron a casa y fueron directamente a saludar a su madre, y Ed a preguntar que haría de comer.

"¿Como les fue hoy?" Preguntó dulcemente.

"Bien."

"Yo igual."

Ambos subieron a cambiarse de ropa, en eso escucharon sonar el teléfono. Edward termino de vestirse y bajo con sigilo, la llamada le dio mala espina.

Tal como lo supuso, era su profesora de planta, seguro con el chisme de la materia que no había pasado. Necesitaba pensar en alguna buena excusa, algo se le ocurriría.

Su hermano menor lo alcanzó y Ed le hizo una seña, dando a entender que quería salir. Su madre se percato de ello.

"Edward no te- "¡nos vemos al rato mamá!"

**¡SLAM!**

...ahh... vayas"

Alphonse salió corriendo tras su hermano, que iba a patineta, seguro camino al parque, redujo la velocidad y así dejo que Al lo alcanzara, al hacerlo volteo un par de veces para atrás. (Love skaters, had to do it)

"¿Te diste cuenta de que ya vendieron la casa de enfrente?"

"¿Enserio?"Pregunto Ed deteniéndose y dando la vuelta.

"Si, mira, esta llegando una camioneta...y un camión."

"Vamos a ver" Dijo Ed, tomo su patineta y corrió de regreso.

Se quedaron observando desde la otra orilla, era la casa justo frente a la suya.

De la camioneta bajo una familia de 4 personas, el padre, que iba de militar, un hombre alto de ojos negros, cabello castaño, barba y bigote, la madre, una mujer bajita, cabello chino castaño rojizo y ojos café claro, una niña de entre 10 y 11 años, cabello castaño ojos café, y una chica de unos 15 años, cabello entre rizado y ondulado, castaño rojizo, medio dorado, ojos café oscuro, tenían una forma felina, parecida a la de Ed, del mismo modo su mirada era fuerte.

Se percato de el par rubio que los observaba y cruzo la calle en dirección hacia ellos. La miraron bien, de arriba abajo, llevaba maquillaje pesado en los ojos, sombra y delineador negro, sus labios brillaban un poco, seguramente gloss transparente, aretes dobles en ambas orejas, camiseta roja, una muñequera, pantalones flojos color negro y tenis converse rojos.

"Hola" Saludó Al, mientras Ed seguía analizándola.

Devolvió el saludo y se presentó. "Soy Priscilla, Priscilla Royalville."

"Yo soy Alphonse Elric y el es mi hermano mayor Edward."

"¿Qué hay?..." Saludo Ed por fin.

"Yyy... ¿Viven ahí?" Pregunto la chica, señalando su casa.

"Si"

"Que bueno, donde vivía antes estaba rodeada de vejetes gruñones."Dijo la joven aliviada, sorprendiendo a los chicos por su forma de expresarse.

"¿En que escuela vas?"Preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

"Puees, mañana empiezo en el _Central_´_s Academic Institute_ y estoy en noveno"

"Ah, ahí vamos nosotros."

"Jajaja, no sabes de la que te salvaste hoy" Rió Edward.

"Adivino, algún idiota traumado dando educación sexual"

"Eh si" Respondió Ed, sorprendido de nuevo, EL hablaba así.

"Jajaja,...bueno, me voy... mi hermana hace señas obscenas mientras cree que no la veo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó señalando hacia atrás sin voltear.

Una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de los chicos. "...Si"

"...mmm nos vemos luego, debo ir a hacer su vida miserable." Dijo la castaña sonriendo y encaminándose a su nueva casa.

"Si quieres, te acompañamos mañana" Ofreció el mayor.

"mmm...Ok, hasta mañana, Ed, Al" Se despidió y corrió hacia la niña con un puño en alto amenazadoramente haciendo que ambos rubios rieran.

(Im a tomboy actually)

* * *

**6:45 p.m.**

"A ver Edward, UNA cosa, dime una cosa, **¿Acaso estas idiota?**" Preguntó imponente un Roy muy enfadado.

"...¿Quien sabe?, dicen que es contagioso." Respondió como un insulto.

"Ay que gracioso,... explícame, ¿cómo es que reprobaste una materia tan sencilla como esa?"

No hubo respuesta, el rubio simplemente giró su rostro.

"Ed, tu eres muy inteligente, ¡eres un gran alquimista!, y eso no cualquier quinceañero, créeme; ...dame una buena excusa."

"No asistí a esa clase ..."

"¿Se puede saber la razón?" Pregunto el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados.

"...esa bruja no me deja entrar..."

"¿Por qué?"Cuestiono monótonamente.

"...no le agrado, quizá..." Contestó el joven encogiéndose en hombros. "... a muchas personas no les agrado... como a ti..."

Esta vez Mustang no pudo pensar en alguna respuesta. A pesar de que Ed era quien iba a terminar bajo un castigo, él había ganado esta. Odiaba quedarse sin palabras frente a el, pero el chico era un geniecillo.

Sonrió burlona mente y se puso de pie. " Te ahorrare saliva, me largo a mi habitación."

Así lo hizo no sin antes saquear el refrigerador, Ja ¿apoco creyeron que se iba a hacer la victima y a quedarse sin cenar? Claro que no.

**9:15 p.m.**

El pelinegro entro a su habitación y halló a su mujer sentada en la cama hojeando un álbum, se sentó a un lado suyo a observar, una foto llamó su atención, Ed, de unos cinco años haciendo un puchero al borde de las lágrimas, la castaña a un lado consolándolo.

"¿Por qué lloraba Ed ahí?"

"...Era su primer día de escuela, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

Roy se quedó pensando, ...¡Claro! pero si el lo había llevado esa mañana...

FLASHBACK

"Ed, ¿dónde estas?" Llamaba Trisha al rubiecito mientras lo buscaba, el pequeño Al siguiéndola detrás. "Edwad...hedmano"

La joven madre iba por toda la casa, revisando cada posible escondite, ... era una lata, un niño de 5 años cabe en cualquier parte; bajo la mesa, las camas, trae el sillón, hasta dentro de la lavadora lo buscó.

Alphonse jaló la falda de su madre y señalo la alacena, la castaña se aproximo y al abrir la puerta, efectivamente, Ed estaba echo bolita en el piso, ella lo levanto y el se aferró a ella, escondiendo su carita en el pecho de su mamá, la ojiverde sonrió y acaricio el suave y dorado cabello de su pequeño. Levantó su rostro, sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas y en su boca una gran mueca.

"...No quiero ir..." Dijo suspirando con mucho sentimiento.

"Pero ya estas grandecito... tienes que ir a la escuela mi amor."

"NO..." Exclamó y la abrazo con fuerza. "sniff...quiero quedarme contigo y con Alphonse... o si no con Roy sniff..."

"Nos veras a todos de nuevo mas tarde, solo será un ratito."

Mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. " Sniff...pero me da miedo." (Aww, ¿Quién no lloró en su primer día?)

El timbre sonó, y aun con Ed en brazos Trisha fue a abrir, Al observaba a su hermano extrañado de la situación. Cuando su madre abrió la puerta, se entusiasmó al ver ahí a Roy y corrió hacia él, el hombre lo cargó y acarició su cabeza.

Se percató de Ed. " ¿Y a ti que te ocurre?" Preguntó amablemente al niño.

Edward volteó, su cara estaba roja y las lagrimas habían dejado marcas en sus mejillas. " No quiero ir a la escuela... me da miedo..." Dijo con esa terquedad suya que lo caracterizaba.

"¡Pero si tu eres muy valiente!... ¿o no Al?, verdad que si." El de ojos grises asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a su hermano que mantenía el mismo puchero.

"Pues ya no quiero serlo..."

" Es mas, ni siquiera tienes por que tener miedo, ahí harás nuevos amigos y va a ser divertido."

"No, ya tengo amigos... Al, Mamá, tú... y mi tío Huges, mi tío Havoc, tía Riza y todos ellos..."

"Jajaja... pero tendrás mas, y de tu edad...mira, YO te llevare y YO te traeré de vuelta"

"¿Y si luego me dejan ahí?... es solo una excusa para deshacerse de mi porque soy insoportable ¿verdad?" Dijo de nuevo a punto de llorar.

Roy entrego a Al a Trisha y tomo a Ed. "¿De donde sacas esa idea?" Preguntó entre riendo.

"Havoc dijo que para eso eran las escuelas... que en realidad eran como cárceles"

"Jajaja, pero si Havoc siempre les dice cosas para asustarlos, ¿de verdad te lo creíste?" Dijo dándole al niño un ligero coscorrón haciéndolo reír un poco.

"Anda, ¿qué dices?"

El blondito lo miro pensativo, se limpió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. "Esta bien"

* * *

Roy iba al volante y Edward a lado suyo en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana.

"Oye Ed." Llamo Roy.

"¿Mmm?" Respondió sin voltear su rostro de la ventana.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de las chicas guapas?"

Volteó. "¿Lo que me dicen tú y Havoc?"

"Asi es."

"Ahh... lo de decirles que son solteros"

"Mhm, ¿y que harás si tu maestra esta muy guapa?"

"¡Decirle algo bonito, poner cara de dulzura, y decirle que eres soltero!"

"¿Y como es una muchacha guapa?" Preguntó el pelinegro haciendo dos curvas con las manos.

"Mmm... rostro hermosísimo como mamá y Riza, alta, delgada, bonitas piernas, lindo trasero yyyy mmm... ¡Ah si! pechos muy grandes."

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamó el hombre sonriendo.

Por fin llegaron al dichoso Kinder y Roy entro con el pequeño Edward de la mano. El blondo observaba entusiasmado, estaba lleno de niños y todos jugaban, algunos se quedaban mirándolo, era el niño nuevo, además de que llamaba mucho la atención por tal color de ojos y cabello tan inusual. Algunas madres paraban para acariciarle la cabeza diciendo lo liiiindo que era... lo cual a Ed le fastidiaba mucho, le daban ganas de pellizcarles la cara a ellas también a ver si les gustaba.

Una joven se acerco a ellos y se inclino frente al niño. " Tu debes ser Edward, ¿verdad?" Él asintió. " Mhm jajaja si, eres inconfundible,... que lindo estas." Dijo tomándolo por las mejillas. El hizo un puchero, oootra vez con eso. "Yo soy tu maestra, mi nombre es Carol."

Recordó lo que Roy le había dicho y observo a su nueva maestra, ¿bonita? Si... ¿alta? Si...¿delgada? Si... piernas y trasero, también... pechos... mhm grandes, el sabia de eso, estaba bien entrenado.

Puso cara de angelito se acerco a su educadora y le dijo. " Eres bonita,... el es Roy y también piensa que eres bonita y es soltero."

"Que cosas dices" Dijo ella sonrojándose extremadamente mucho.

El hombre la ayudo a ponerse de pie. " Roy Mustang, ...soy como el tío...no, el hermano mayor de Edward, hoy... me ofrecí traerlo yo pues tenia miedo... es que soy como... un ejemplo para él" Despistadamente, volteo y le guiño un ojo al niño.

Ed puso su cara de perrito triste, sólo y abandonado, jalo la falda de la mujer y dijo. "...es que yo no tengo papá" Con sus grandes ojos cristalinos, como si fuese a llorar.

Consternada miro al "admirable" hombre, destellos en sus ojos. Mustang sonrió galantemente y... ¡BANG!... otra conquista.

"Cuando sea grande yo voy a ser como Roy." Agregó Ed.

Definitivamente ya cayó, pensó Roy.

Ella suspiro y tomo la mano del niño diciéndole que se despidiera. Volvió a caer en la cuenta de que se iba a quedar sólo y su expresión cambio al instante haciendo que el pelinegro se percatara. Corrió y lo abrazo.

"¿Y ahora?"

"¿Me prometes que si vas a venir por mi?" Preguntó con una temblorosa voz.

"Claro que si, además hoy te ganaste un premio, prometo que te comprare helado cuando venga por ti... jajaja, juro que algún día ganaras un Oscar." Limpió una pequeña lagrima que se había formado en sus ojos y se puso de pie.

Con una sonrisa Ed volvió con su maestra y ambos se despidieron de Roy.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

El hombre rió con nostalgia, ¿como era posible que ahora su relación con Edward apestara?... y tanto... en fin, apago la lámpara de noche y volteo hacia su esposa que dormía placidamente... seria una pena despertarla... "Mañana" pensó y se recostó a su lado, rodeándola por la espalda con sus brazos, besó su cabeza y cayó víctima de su cansancio.

* * *

Bien, ese fue el segundo capitulo, ¡ojala les haya gustado!, bueno, agradezco de nuevo los rrs y espero mas de ellos junto con sus opiniones más que gustosa.

Por cierto, este capi lleva el nombre de "...Rutina" refiriéndose a la de los hermanos, es por eso ni Roy ni Trisha salieron demasiado hasta el final.

Y vuelvo a hacer la aclaración, Al no es ningún mujeriego, es soñador y enamoradizo.

Porfis, espero sus opiniones y muchísimos reviews, me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza y nos leemos luego¡

Se cuidan un montón.

Atto. Priss


	3. Capitulo 3: La promesa de una tragedia

(Jaja, ¿Qué te dije Bárbara? XDDD ¡Miércoles!)

Emmm… **¡LO SIENTO GENTE!** TTuTT he estado muy, demasiado ocupada. Primero fueron los proyectos finales del noveno grado y la graduación, luego exámenes de admisión para la preparatoria, cursos para entrar y ahora vilmente al mundo real, la preparatoria… Y no es cualquier prepa, es una de las mas duras de aquí, el dichoso CIDEB. Y para ver si me compadecen les contaré mí día: Me levanto a las 9. Si aún tengo tarea a las 8 o 7. Desayuno (a veces se me olvida) y hago tarea. Me baño y alisto. Cómo a las 11, me voy a tomar al camión 10 min. antes de las 12. Tomo otro camión que me lleva al campus, llego ahí a la 1 , tengo un descanso de solo 20 minutos y salgo a las 7:40. A casa llego a las 8:40, ceno y hago tarea. Me subo a la cama y tomo mi laptop para seguir haciendo tarea, así me duermo como muy temprano a la 1 y a veces no duermo. Luego se repite monótonamente el día…además estoy a punto de reprobar Mate……… ¿Me compadecen? Esto es verdad y hasta hay más gente aquí en quien sufre igual. (*Abraza a Lucy y llora*)

Esa fue mi excusa, espero que alcance para que comprendan . Casi acaba el semestre así que tendré unos 2 meses para escribir ñ.ñ jeje le daré duro, se los prometo.

**Como sé que tardé, juro que el capi esta interesante y como soy mala los dejare con ganas de saber que mas pasa! n.n**

**(También hay un regalito para ustedes en mi Deviantart. El link esta al final de mi profile.)**

**Como ya se los hice largo seguiré al final XD Aquí tienen el tercer capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: "La promesa de una tragedia"

Escuchó el despertador y lo sintió levantarse de la cama, intentó abrir los ojos inútilmente, últimamente estaba muy cansada, de pronto ya no supo de si y por fin abrió los ojos para ver entrar a su marido recién salido de la ducha, se estiró un poco para luego sentarse.

Roy le dio los buenos días y ella respondió en un bostezo, él sonrió.

Supo que la odisea de todas la mañanas había comenzado al ver pasar a sus hijos peleando estúpidamente de nuevo, Ed iba sobre la espalda de Al, y este jalaba su cabello. Hacían un escándalo del demonio, realmente compadecía a los pobres vecinos. Suspiró riendo, que cosa mas bella, amor de hermanos, ¿no?

El pelinegro, cansado de ellos, les arrojó una almohada haciéndolos caer de espaldas. Como era de esperarse el hermano mayor y su 'agresor' comenzaron a discutir, pero eso también era algo común en la casa. Trisha se puso su bata encima y bajo aún riendo por el último argumento sin sentido de Edward. Aunque ambos juraran la seriedad del asunto, ella conocía el juego, así que no le preocupaba del todo.

Ya estando en el último escalón, ella se detuvo al sentir una extraña pesadez, siguió su camino unos instantes después…

Se había estado sintiendo rara últimamente…tan cansada.

Apagó la estufa y comenzó a poner la mesa, escuchó a Alphonse gritar y a Edward burlarse, río de nuevo, ¿Qué habría sido esta vez? Esos dos siempre con sus bromas pesadas.

Se sentó a esperar, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Roy le sorprendiera con un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse a su lado.

El par de rubios entró en la cocina, el mayor reía y el menor lloriqueaba.

"¿Qué pasa Al?"Preguntó su padrastro. Este lo miró, hizo un puchero y mostró su lengua… la cual era de un color verde fosforescente. Edward comenzó a carcajearse.

"Ya te dije que se quitara en un rato mas."

El chico bufó y se sentó a la mesa después de su hermano.

Trisha los observó dulcemente por un rato, cuanto habían crecido ya… casi ni lo había notado. El par se percato de la mirada de su madre sobre ellos. Esto era algo que siempre les había causado intriga en ella, esa mirada en especial… lo decía todo… y no decía nada.

"Oye, ¿Qué tienes ahí Ed?" Preguntó la castaña de pronto.

"¿Dónde?"

"Ahí…" Dijo halando de su oreja. Una pequeña arracada plateada. "¡Ahh, Edward!"

"Jeje…je… ¡_gulp_!..." Su madre le miró con severidad, el sonrió nerviosamente. "… ¿no te gusta, mamá?"

"¡También se perforo los pezones!" Exclamó Al socarronamente.

"¡NO ES CIERTO!" Replicó el mayor a este que reía.

El pelinegro comenzó a negar con la cabeza. "Bonita cosa…pensé que era algo cómo rebeldía adolescente… no querer cortar tu cabello… el mundo sabe que tienes lindo cabello…, eso es una cosa ¿¡Pero aretes?!" Dijo burlonamente pero mantuvo su vos estoica dando un toque de sarcasmo a sus palabras.

"¿Insinúas algo?" Inquirió el joven molesto arqueando una ceja.

"Supongo que habrá que apoyarte con eso…" Respondió el hombre encogiendo los hombros.

"¡NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL!" Vocifero él, al deducir lo que el adulto. ( **A/N**: Amor y paz para los homosexuales, no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero mi Ed en este fic no lo es, aclaro de una vez, NO habrá yaoi de ningún tipo, quizá alguna referencia a algo (como lo anterior) no demasiado profunda, yo no escribo eso.)

"…Yo nunca usé esa palabra…"

Trisha suspiró con resignación, ya empezó mal la mañana. Ahora se culpaba a si misma por haber notado el piercing, al fin y al cabo era sólo eso. No dudaba de la sexualidad de su hijo, supo que ambos iban 'bien orientados' desde cierto… _incidente_, con la laptop de Roy, que en general ella prefería no recordar… si es que eso se puede considerar como bueno, ya se deben imaginar a lo que me refiero, pero ellos solo son chicos.

"¡ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS!"

"Tal vez demasiado…"

"¡PUDRETE!"

"Ya, ya… tranquilo Ed, solo bromeaba contigo…" Dijo Roy al ver que había sido suficiente y que el muchacho se estaba sulfurando,… peor no resistió, una mas, dijo para si. "…es un lindo arete, te comprare el otro y unos bonitos listones que les harán juego" Casi gritó con una gran y estupida sonrisa.

"¡AHORA SI QUE ESTAS MUERTO!" Gritó levantándose de golpe, su madre lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo sentar.

"Ya es suficiente, no saben cuando parar." Reprendió a ambos. "Parecen niños pequeños"

"Ahh… lo siento Edward, me pase de la raya esta vez." Se disculpó Mustang.

El blondo no dijo nada, su madre lo miraba expectante.

"Edward…"

Él se cruzó de brazos. "Yo no tengo por que disculparme…"

"Ed" Insistió su madre neciamente.

"…"

"Edward Elric." Pronunció alargando las palabras.

"…Lo siento…" Dijo al fin de mala gana.

Al suspiro. "…Yo también lo siento hermano…"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó este extrañado.

"Por dudar de tu sexualidad…" Dijo y echó a correr.

El mayor salió tras el. "¡¡¡TE ARRANCARE LOS BRAZOS Y TE LOS ME-'Blee-POR EL-eeeeeep'!!!"

"¡¡¡EDWARD!!!...¿De donde saco ese vocabulario?

El pelinegro se levantó de la mesa riendo levemente, a pesar de todo eran situaciones que no tenían precio, además era la única manera en que le era posible convivir de alguna forma con Edward últimamente; le dijo a su mujer que era hora de irse a la oficina, se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios, el salió y ella subió para apresurar a los chicos y asegurarse que Ed no asesinara a su hermanito.

Unos momentos después bajaron tras ella con sus mochilas en mano, su madre los acompañó a la puerta, cosa de todos los días, les deseó un buen día y el par estaba apunto de seguir su camino cuando Edward se detuvo y volteó a mirar a la ojiverde de nuevo.

"Te ves pálida mamá, ¿estas bien?"

"¿Pálida?" A decir verdad se había mareado de nuevo… "…No debe ser nada Ed, váyanse con cuidado."

Ambos sonrieron y ella regresó adentro al verlos cruzar la calle a buscar a su nueva amiga para irse al colegio.

Se acercaron a la puerta principal de la linda casa blanca de dos pisos, escucharon un perro ladrar, a mitad del camino la vieron salir y cerrar con llave. Ed ahogó una risilla.

"Eso SI fue un cambio…" Susurró a su hermano menor.

A decir verdad lo era, ella ahora llevaba su uniforme, falda de color azul, casi negro, el cuello de la blusa blanca era igual y llevaba una corbata roja algo floja; su cabello estaba recogido en una cola dejando caer algunos mechones de su fleco, el maquillaje era leve y el único detalle curioso era que llevaba botas negras que llegaban a unos diez cm debajo de sus rodillas en lugar de zapatos escolares.

Ella se acercó, los saludó y empezaron a caminar.

"Entonces, Priscilla…" Comenzó Edward. "te acabas de mudar…"

"Priss" Aclaró ella.

Al se unió. "¿Entonces de donde vienes?"

"Solía vivir aquí, estuve 5 años viviendo en Ciudad del Este y volvimos, como han de suponer mi papá esta en la milicia, esa es la dichosa razón… pero prometió con este último ascenso que ya no tendríamos que mudarnos mas."

"Nosotros siempre hemos vivido aquí, Ed tenía algo así como un año y yo aún no nacía."

Ella de pronto se quedó callada, solo observándolos.

"¿Qué?"Cuestionaron los dos.

"…No se parecen en nada a su padre."

"¿El tipo de cabello negro y actitud de soy superior a ti?" Dijo Ed mas como una aseveración que una pregunta.

"…Bueno, supuse que era su padre…"

"Padrastro" Explicó Alphonse.

"Me dio curiosidad,… los rasgos tan peculiares que tienen. Entonces deben parecerse a su madre, a ella no me ha tocado verla"

Ambos bajaron la mirada y Edward respondió. "La verdad no…Al un poco, pero no."

Ella asumió que era hora de cambiar de tema. De pronto se soltó riendo y los hermanos se miraron perturbados. …

Señaló a Edward. "No había notado que eres el mayor pero no eres mas alto que Al"

Al ver como una vena se saltaba en la frente del chico, la castaña echó a correr.

"¡Vuelve acá y retira eso, no soy un enano!" Exclamó levantando un puño en el aire.

Ella se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. "¡No seas cruel con tigo mismo, yo diría gente pequeña!"

Alphonse sin palabras comenzó a hacer señas nerviosamente para que la chica parara, su hermano estaba rojo de cólera, en cualquier momento echaría a correr tras ella y no tendría piedad.

"¡¡¡No soy mas bajo que Al… tenemos la misma estatura…!!!" Priss sonrió con incredulidad y musitó algo como 'aja'. El rubio la señaló acusadoramente. "¡¡¡Y TU NO ERES MAS ALTA QUE YO!!!"

Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada casi ahogándose. "Entonces debo considerar eso un ofensa según tu… menos mal que lo aceptas" Se llevó las manos a la cintura esperando que el joven procesara lo que el mismo acababa de decir.

"¡OYE!" Respingó y al fin corrió tras ella.

El de ojos grises golpeo frustradamente la palma de su mano contra su frente, aunque no pudo evitar el reír un poco por esto último, que manera tan extraña de hacer amigos…

* * *

Terminó con los trastes, la cocina y se dirigió hacia arriba a ver que tan desastrosa estaba la zona de desastres, osease la habitación de Ed y Al. Abrió la puerta temerosamente y al mirar suspiro… podía ser peor; tomo la cesta de la ropa sucia, que por cierto estaba vacía, y comenzó a recoger dicha ropa que estaba en todos lados menos en donde debía. Al terminar con eso observo el resto de la habitación y frunció el seño; el resto tendrían que hacerlo ellos. Dispuesta a salir de ahí, algo le dio por alzar la vista, y fue así como se encontró unos boxers colgando del abanico, dio un paso a la derecha y los vio caer hasta el suelo.

"Esto es ridículo…" Gruñó ella siguiendo su camino.

Puso la lavadora a trabajar y subió a darse una ducha, ya que tendría que salir mas tarde. Media hora mas tarde bajó y movió la ropa a la secadora. Viendo su labor casi terminada decidió ir a sentarse en la sala. Al hallarse completamente aburrida se puso en pie, se dejó caer de nuevo, espero, e ignorando esto se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a hornear algo, siendo esto un hobby suyo.

* * *

Roy entró en su oficina suspirando, dándose cuenta que ha llegado especialmente temprano hoy, hasta en eso estaba distraído, había descuidado su record de llegadas tarde y eso le costaría un puesta con Hughes. Una situación estupida de verdad pues no supo como termino del lado en que ganar requería llegar tarde de nuevo. Pero las cosas con Hughes solían terminar de esa forma, raro.

Quiso comenzar su trabajo, al menos se ahorraría las amenazas por parte de Riza. Claro que no logro, pues dentro una curiosa inquietud, algo inexplicable, le impedía concentrarse en algo que no fuera averiguar lo que andaba mal. Que presentimiento tan mas extraño, ni siquiera sabia decir si lo que le provocaba era preocupación, incertidumbre o que.

Salió de su trance al escuchar el familiar sonido de un arma a la que le quitan el seguro. Tragó saliva y le dio la vuelta lentamente a su silla.

"Siempre tiene que ser por las malas, ¿no?" Preguntó la rubia teniente.

* * *

"¡Corran mas rápido que no llegamos!" Gritó Ed al otro par que le seguía los talones. "Ugh, esto es tu culpa Al"

"Pero salvamos una vida" Se excusó Alphonse.

"¡Era un estupido gato atorado en un árbol!" Respondió su hermano mayor con enfado y aumentó la velocidad, el menor hizo igual.

"¡Esperen!....¡UGH ESTUPIDA FALDA!"

Edward miró hacia atrás y se burló de la forma en que ella corría al mismo tiempo cubriéndose por detrás.

"NO es gracioso"

"Jaja si lo es, y traes ropa interior, ¿no?"

"¿Qué?... emm eso es lo que la gente normal hace…"

"Entonces no es tanto el problema, corre mas rápido, quizá hagas sonreír a alguien" Bromeó él, pero luego bajó la velocidad a consideración de la chica.

"Que gracioso Ed." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Hermano eres un grosero" Dijo volteando para ver como ella levantaba su dedo medio para Ed, una gota de sudor cayó por su nuca.

Dos cuadras, dieron vuelta en la esquina y por fin pudieron divisar el portón de la secundaria. Al entrar subieron la escalera Al siguió hacia la derecha entrando al primer salón casi golpeándose con el marco de la puerta, luego Ed y Priss tomaron la izquierda. El chico pudo ver que la profesora de historia se acercaba por el otro lado del corredor, tomó a la castaña del brazo, corrió mas rápido y paró en seco frente a la puerta de su salón barriéndose con un fuerte rechinido, empujó a la joven dentro haciéndola lanzar un pequeño grito y luego entro él, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Se dejo caer al piso suspirando aliviado quedando a la altura de la chica que había caído de sentón.

Ella se levantó y observo a sus nuevos compañeros mientras Ed seguía en el piso dando gracias por haber llegado a tiempo. Era sencillo distinguir los grupos notoriamente divididos. Obviamente los del centro y al frente eran gente "popular", termino que en lo personal me desagrada y no me gusta usar, pero en fin; la esquina al frente junto al escritorio del profesor, esos eran nerds; atrás en el centro los tarad… digo, los deportistas; y en las dos filas restantes estaban seguramente las personas que no seguían esos estándares, como me gusta llamarlo, los que son "ellos" y ya.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la profesora de historia con su cara de, no he tenido sexo en mas de 25 años.

"Elric, siéntate." Ordeno al rubio que al instante salio volando a su banco. Miro a la nueva chica y leyó algo en su libreta. "¿Royalville?" La joven asintió. "Bien, por hoy puedes sentarte mmm ahí." Dijo señalando un banco.

Priscilla dio la media vuelta rogando que no fuese uno de los de en medio… y oh si, estaba justo en el centro, el resto de las chicas que rodeaban el lugar la observaban como a un perro de tres ojos. Camino hacia el lugar indicado con pesadez y se sentó.

Mas tarde una de las chicas la llamo por lo bajo. "Oye, ¿crees que Ed es lindo? Jijijiji"

La castaña la miro desconcertada y respondió. "Creo que es un idiota pero me agrada." Su compañera la miro por unos segundos y luego volteo hacia otro par de muchachas y comenzaron a reír.

-_"¡Lo se es totalmente lindo!" "No Ling lo es" "JIJIJIJIJI" "Russel lo es mas" "JIJIJIJIJIJIJI" "No a mi me gusta Brandon" "Ian es mejor" "Jijijiji TOTALMENTE" "JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI"…-_

Se hundió en su banco. "¿Por qué a mi?" Lloriqueó.

Al final de la clase, ella había caído dormida como más de la mitad de la clase. El rubio se acercó y la sacudió un poco para que despertara. Se levantó bruscamente y exclamo. "¡YO NO TENGO TÚ QUESO!.... oh eres tu"

"Eh si…"

"Emm… ¿me podrían hacer lugar por allá? Estar aquí no es del todo agradable." Dijo señalando a las otras jóvenes que de nuevo reían como idiotas. Una gotita de sudor se hizo presente en su nuca. "Claro, entiendo…"

Ya instalada en su nuevo lugar, el último en la esquina, observo a lo chicos de ahí, delante de ella se sentó Edward, quien hizo rápidas las presentaciones. "Ling, Russ,…Priscilla; Priscilla… Russel y Ling." Luego agregó. "Y esas chicas de adelante son Ran Fan, Winry y Rose. Son las únicas muchachas medio normales del grupo."

"Tu serás muy normal, ¿no?"Dijo la nueva haciendo que el otro par de chicos riera.

* * *

"Ve que bonito es cuando si trabaja coronel." Dijo la rubia mujer aún apuntándole a Mustang.

"…"

"Bien, ya termino con un cuarto de su trabajo, descanse 15 minutos." Dijo regresando a su escritorio.

El pelinegro suspiro recargándose en su cómoda silla, pensó en una pequeña siesta. En eso entro su "querido" amigo Hughes armando barullo. "¡ROY!, ¿Cómo estas, que tal la familia?"

El hombre se golpeo el rostro contra el escritorio. "¿Qué quieres Maes?"

"Charlar con mi gran amigo Roy" Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. "Me dijeron que hoy llegaste temprano, eso significa que algo anda mal… y me debes una apuesta"

"Que chistosito Maes…"

"¿Trisha?"

"Excelente"

"¿Alphonse?"

"Igual…"

"… ¿Edward?"

Un aura púrpura rodeo al hombre. "Peor… ¿¡Sabes que hizo la semana pasada!?... metió un zorrillo por la ventana del baño mientras me duchaba"

"¿Y luego?"

"SÉ que fue el mas no pude culparlo… quedó impune con el fundamento de que, si hubiese sido el, la mofeta lo habría atacado primero…tiene lógica… pero…es un geniecillo… aunque siempre para mal…" Explicó el.

"Oh… ¿razón?"

"Le negué un permiso… ¿Y tu que cuentas?"

"Todo perfecto" Respondió el de lentes orgulloso.

"Te cambio a Ed por Elysia" Rogó el pobre coronel. Hughes solo rió.

Hawkeye simplemente observaba negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, ah ese Mustang… su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. Trisha…, eran amigas ya de varios años…hacia rato que no le visitaba; hoy saldría temprano… tal vez debería darse una vuelta, podrían ir a tomar una café… eso seria algo más ideal… le incomodaba visitarla cuando Roy estaba en casa…

Trisha era su amiga…y ella ya había perdido su oportunidad. Además la castaña ni siquiera lo supo y ella jamás le lastimaría. Sería injusto…tendría que callar…

* * *

Terminados los quehaceres del hogar y hasta un pastel en la nevera, Trisha salio de casa, cerró con llave y emprendió su camino. Al llegar a la esquina tomó un taxi y le indico al conductor a donde dirigirse. Iba sentada atrás mirando por la ventana del auto, ella prefería caminar pero le gustaba la brisa que se siente dentro de un auto en movimiento además últimamente no le daba tanta confianza andar a pie por la calle sola.

La ojiverde se bajo frente a un gran edificio blanco, en el cual sobre las puertas de cristal se leía: "Hospital Central"

Al entrar tomó el elevador al segundo piso, se registró con la secretaria y se sentó a esperar su turno. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, miraba el reloj a ratos. Intento distraerse leyendo una revista, mas no lo logró.

"Trisha, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó una voz familiar y la mujer levantó la vista para encontrarse con Gracia Hughes y la pequeña Elysia.

"Yo eh… revisión de rutina." Respondió nerviosa.

"Yo he traído a Elysia al dentista, una pequeña limpieza." Respondió sentándose y colocando a al niña en su regazo.

"¿Cómo has estado Elysia?" Pregunto sonriendo Trisha, la niña rió tímidamente y sonrió.

"¿Qué tal los chicos?"

"…Bien, en lo que cabe…" Dijo rascándose la nuca.

"Maes me contó que han tenido algunos problemillas con Ed…"

"Jijiji mi hermano Ed se mete en muchos problemas" Rió la niña de 4 años.

"Pues… pienso que es su edad… algún tipo de etapa rebelde,… mas que nada…tiene problemas con Roy, fuera de eso lo demás son detalles pequeños. Cosas comunes."

"¿No solía adorar a Roy?"

"Es lo que no comprendo…" Musito bajando un poco la cabeza.

-_"Trisha Mustang"- _Llamó la secretaria, ella se despidió de Gracia y Elysia para luego entrar a consulta.

* * *

_-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-_

Tan pronto como sonó el timbre del receso, la horda de animales salvajes o estudiantes, como mas comúnmente se les conoce, salió corriendo del aula. Habiendo pasado la estampida el grupo de cuatro salió caminando tranquilamente.

"Vamos a la cafetería" Sugirió Ling, a lo que Ed y Russ respondieron al unísono. "No pagare tu almuerzo"

Bajando las escaleras se reunieron con Alphonse y Fletcher para luego seguir hasta la cafetería donde se sentaron todos juntos. Al percatarse de algo los 5 chicos observaban curiosos a la única muchacha entre ellos.

Frunció el seño. "¿Qué?"

"Nada" Respondieron y se quedaron sin hacer mucho mirándola de reojo, parecían algo incómodos.

"Pueden hacer sus… cosas de chicos, no me molesta….apuesto que hasta puedo eructar mas fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes."

La miraron pasmados.

"¡Ugh, era broma!... pero en serio, no me molestan, crecí entre hombres."

Se miraron entre ellos, al fin rieron y Russ dijo "Eso explica el comportamiento de Ling, por que el creció entre monos" Pero este le volteo la jugarreta respondiendo. "Si, entre ustedes." Y fue eso lo que comenzó el escándalo y las carcajadas a lo que todos en la mesa se unieron.

De pronto Fletcher interrumpió. "¿Y como van con eso de la banda?

"Aún falta vocalista" Se quejó Al.

"Las audiciones fueron del asco…" Agregó Ling.

Winry que pasaba por ahí se detuvo. "¿Qué hay con las caras largas chicos? Preguntó.

"Nos sigue faltando un vocalista…" Explicó el ojiazul.

La rubia notó a la chica nueva que en este momento bebía refresco sin prestar demasiada atención. "¿Y por que no se lo piden a Priscilla?" Pregunto Win haciéndola escupir la soda.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron los demás incluyendo a la castaña.

"Si, después de Educación Física, la escuché cantando en las duchas y lo hace genial"

"Eh yo…"

Edward giró hacia ella, sus ojos dos grandes destellos. "¿En serio?"

"Y-y-yo solo canto en la ducha…" Dijo con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

"Por favor" Pidieron los chicos.

"No…"

El de ojos dorados sonrío con picardía. "Vi que tenías problemas con matemáticas…"

"¿Y?"

"Intercambio equivalente… yo te ayudo con eso y tu eres nuestra vocalista."

"Mmmmm… de acuerdo." Suspiró resignada, de verdad era mala con esa materia.

Sin demasiado, un par de semanas se fueron volando.

Era sabado en la tarde y la ojiverde se encontraba leyendo una revista en la sala, su marido dormía en el sillón frente a ella, Ed se encontraba arriba con Ling y Alphonse había ido a casa de Fletcher. Tocaron el timbre y ella se levantó a abrir.

"Hola señora Mustang" Saludó amablemente la chica de enfrente. "Emm… ¿esta Ed en casa?"

"¿Matemáticas de nuevo Priscilla?"

"Jeje si"

"Esta en su habitación con Ling, pasa."

La muchacha se detuvo antes de subir. "¿Se encuentra bien?... se ve pálida…"

"Me siento bien, gracias por preguntar." Respondió la mujer y se quedo observando como la otra castaña subía las escaleras. El teléfono sonó y se apresuro a contestar.

La puerta de la habitación de los rubios se abrió dejando entrar a la chica de cabello rizado, quien exclamó neciamente. "¡Matemáticas Ed!"

Este que estaba tirado en su cama bocabajo levanto ligeramente la cara y la miro. "Noooo, no tengo ganas ahora…" Dijo dejándose caer de nuevo.

Ling que jugaba con la computadora dijo. "Ni siquiera has venido a los ensayos mujer…"

"Por que no me he podido aprender las canciones que me dijeron" Se defendió llevándose una mano a la cintura.

Edward rodó quedando boca arriba. "¿Cómo por que?" Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

Ella encogió sus hombros diciendo. "Por estudiar matemáticas."

Luego la chica se sentó a lado del rubio arrojándole su libreta en la cara, él gruñó y se puso de pie. "Ugh… esta bien…"

Ling siguió en lo mismo y el otro par se sentó en el piso a trabajar con la dichosa materia, cuando Trisha asomó su cabeza por la puerta. "Edward, saldré un momento, compórtense los tres" Dijo ella, a lo que los adolescentes respondieron juntos. "OK"

De nuevo tomo un taxi con el mismo destino. Su doctor quería verla, se preocupó. El trayecto le pareció extrañamente rápido…seria que temía llegar, algo no le daba buena espina de todo esto.

Se sentó de nuevo en la misma sala blanca y esperó…

…_Hasta ahora no hay solución alguna, pero no todo esta perdido,… una serie de tratamientos especiales podrían…_

Creyó que todo iba bien… se mordió el labio… ¿acaso…?

Al escuchar que era su turno se dirigió al consultorio a paso lento, aplazando lo inevitable.

"… _lleva una mejora excelente y esto puede tener repercusiones en su estado. Habría que detener el tratamiento y esto arruinaría todo su avance… viendo la situación es posible…"_

"_No…"_

"…_Hmm… piénselo…"_

"_Ya lo he hecho."_

"… _Bien… pero no puedo asegurarle nada al respecto… le pido que lo piense bien…"_

"_Tomé una decisión… si ese es el costo pienso pagarlo… además… yo siempre he pensado que las cosas suceden por una razón…"_

"_El destino se puede cambiar…"_

"_Y esta en mis manos que tome este rumbo…"_

"…"

* * *

"¡Ya llegué!" Exclamó el de ojos grises cerrando la puerta y al ver a su padrastro aun dormido subió buscando a su hermano mayor. Iba camino a su cuarto pero se detuvo frente al baño al escuchar voces ahí dentro. Abrió la puerta para encontrase a su hermano, vecina y a Ling sentados de chinito en el piso alrededor de una pizza. Miro atónito la escena y luego preguntó con sarcasmo. "¿Pues para que creen ustedes que es el baño?"

Se miraron entre ellos y a boca llena respondieron. "Para comer pizza, duh."

El rubio se cayó para atrás.

"Tienen problemas… ¿Y mamá?"

"Salió"

Justo en ese momento un semidormido Roy paso por ahí haciendo la misma pregunta.

Edward respondió. "Huyó con Ozzy Osbourne a las Vegas,… dejó la cena en el horno."

"Jaja…… ¿Por qué comen pizza en…? Mejor no quiero saber…" Dijo y volvió abajo.

La castaña se puso de pie. "Me voy… tengo manga que leer" Dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

"Traumada." Murmuró el rubio.

"Enano." Respondió la joven, esquivó el destapa caños y se fue corriendo.

Y cuando los hermanos voltearon, Ling salía por la ventana con el resto de la pizza.

"**¡OYE!"**

Mientras tanto, Mustang buscó en la sala alguna nota que le indicara a donde había ido su mujer. En ese momento ella entro en el lugar sin notarlo, se veía…pensativa. Notó una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios… parecía tener sentimientos encontrados.

"Amor, ¿Dónde estabas?"

"… ¿Ed no te lo dijo?"

"Según el huiste a las Vagas con Ozzy Osbourne…"

Ella rió y dijo con sarcasmo. "¡Mi mayor fantasía!........ ¿Alphonse ya volvió?"

"Si… ¿pero a donde fuiste?" Preguntó con sospecha.

"Ah nada importante, sólo fue un momento… ¿Qué quieres cenar?"

El pelinegro supo que algo pasaba cuando ella cambio el tema de esa forma tan drástica, pero supuso que tendría sus razones y decidió esperar a más tarde para discutir lo que aquello fuese.

Hubo un curioso silencio durante toda la cena hasta que Trisha lo interrumpió. "…Tengo noticias…" Dijo dibujando de nuevo aquella misma sonrisa de hace rato.

Los 3 hombres la miraron expectantes.

"Bueno… yo…estoy embarazada…" Anunció y esperó por una respuesta.

De pronto su marido saltó de su silla esbozando la mas grande sonrisa que jamás le habrase visto, la besó, abrazó y rió como idiota canturreando que iba a ser papá.

Los ojos de Al brillaron y emocionado rodeo a su madre con los brazos diciendo que era algo fantástico.

Sabia que así actuarían esos dos… pero el reto era Edward, que aún no presentaba reacción alguna y su rostro permanecía inmutable, como si procesara la información o estuviera pensando en algo. Creyó que le haría un berrinche… pero en cambio después de unos momentos el rubio sonrió calidamente. "Eso es genial mamá." Dijo poniéndose de pie para también regalarle un abrazo. Ante lo cual Alphonse Y Roy se quedaron atónitos… sobre todo Roy.

Ella supo que era sincero, mas algo le incomodaba. Claro que de lo contrario le habría parecido totalmente extraño. Aun así, también estaba segura que se le pasaría…pero no dejaba de preocuparle lo que podría venir después…

* * *

"Ya voy a apagar la luz, Al" Advirtió el rubio al entrar en su habitación dispuesto a irse a la cama.

"Esta bien hermano" Respondió el chico guardando el libro que había estado leyendo. Se acomodo en su cama y observo a su hermano subir a la litera y sintió como se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el colchón. "¿Entonces que opinas?" Pregunto Alphonse siendo obvio el tema de la conversación que comenzaba.

"… Se lo que piensas Al… y me molesta un poco el hecho… pero también es de mamá… y nuestro hermano o hermana… ¿sabes? Espero que se parezca a ella."

"Me gustaria una hermanita… como Elysia…"

"Seria lindo…"

Charlaron un rato más acerca del asunto hasta que la oscuridad los vio caer presas del sueño.

Habiendo enviado a los chicos a dormir se dirigió a su habitación, tan pronto entro en el lugar fue acorralada contra la pared por el pelinegro que la beso con intensidad. Se separaron para respirar un poco. El la miro sonriendo con picardía sintiéndose travieso.

Resulta ciertamente obvio como es que Roy celebra estas cosas.

La cargó haciéndola reír un poco y la recostó en la cama comenzando a saboreársela.

Cada vez que lo hacían, el hacia que fuera tan mágico. Y fue la noche testigo silenciosa del acto del amor y de sentimientos tomando la forma de caricias y besos. Ya exhaustos la luna les arrulló con su canción, la brisa soplando suavemente.

Su ser clamaba descanso y pensamientos respecto a los recientes sucesos rondaban su mente… ¿para que complicarse tan pronto?... Decidió algo… fuese a ocurrir lo que fuese a ocurrir… ella disfrutaría cada instante con sus amores…

* * *

Bien ese fue todo el capi, ¿Qué tal? A que los deje con ganas de más y preguntas. Jejejeje.

Algunas cosillas. Se que notaron el titulo del capi el fic en si, algo pasara es como que obvio. También estuvo la pequeña pero profunda aparición de cierta rubia. ¿Qué esconde Trisha?... varias cosas al aire… si, es apropósito por que soy mala. XD

Disculparan mi OC muy basado en mi pero me divierte mucho, yo se lo que les llegaría a preocupar y no, no será una Mary Sue, solo andará por ahí haciendo travesuras y desmanes. Jeje XD Y emm... disculpen si hay errores, termine de escribir esto a la 1: 30 de la mañana. ñ.ñ

**Bueno, pidan cosas gente! (Edwin no, con eso nomás no me inspiro, lo siento. ñ.ñ) Comenten. Espero ansiosísima sus reviews y de nuevo pido disculpas por mi retraso. Ah y pregunta, ¿quieren lemmon?, ya me entrene XD.**

Me despido, besos, abrazos, amor y cuídense mucho. Nos leemos.

Atto. Priscy Elric.

P.D. Para los que leen "Quien dijo que un bebe era una bendición" Ale y yo hacemos lo que podemos, esperamos subir en o antes de diciembre. Se nos ha hecho algo complicado pues ya no nos vemos tan seguido porque vamos en preparatorias diferentes y vivimos lejos de la otra…además ella toma clases en la mañana y yo de tarde. (Me he vuelto una nocturna) Si le dan lata igual y se pone las pilas XD pero solo pido paciencia.

Una ultima cosa, pásense por el profile de Fullmetal Sisters cuando puedan y por favor voten en nuestra encuesta, es sobre el fic. Y gracias a quien ya lo hizo.


End file.
